For the Love of Stella
by LumBabsFan
Summary: Grell Sutcliff always wanted a baby. Now that opportunity has come knocking, will it be everything he dreamed of? WillxGrell and EricxAlan inside. AUDIO EDITION AVAILABLE
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_Wow, finally, my first Kuroshitsuji fan-fic. Finally been inspired at last. My canon is limited to anime and musical knowledge (although, a bit AU there, because I want Eric and Alan around for this story X3). In my travels and learning, I've also come across some fanon and theories that I find myself agreeing with, so these may also come into play. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave some feedback if you can. (Constructive crit is fine; no flaming, that makes no one happy.) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The sun had set beneath the horizon. Eerie, nightly sounds were rising in volume to taunt the minds of any passerby who dared to walk the seedy streets in London. A soft, hasty "<em>scratch…scratch…scratch, scratch, scratch!" <em>echoed from the rooftops. A rat's nest perhaps, vermin ready to brave the streets in search of food that two-legged residents had dropped in their travels.

But the daring adventurers among us would be quite disappointed to discover the real source. In truth, it was an emery board shaping a well-manicured nail, belonging to one Grell Sutcliff of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association, London division. There was about…seven minutes until his next assignment, according to the paperwork. But he didn't dare let his massive case of _ennui_ result in sleep_._ The last time he did that, he had woken up in a coffin. Really, he mused, you'd think a legend such as the Undertaker would know a fellow Reaper, _and_ realize that breathing wasn't required when sleeping. But past was past and all was forgiven, especially with the handsome face that the old man had. Delicately pale, that glorious scar, and those eyes…oh, those eyes~! _That_ had been the clincher!

Grell shook his head and continued his shaping. Focus, he had to focus. The promise of a scythe beating from his beloved William T. Spears was occasionally welcome. But lately, because of Grell's constant, distracted mistakes, the novelty had worn off and he wasn't in the mood. After all, making Will happy now and then – or rather, as happy as Will _could _be, the emotionless twit – that was important too.

Grell checked the time again. _Five more _thrilling _minutes, _he mentally whined, sliding the emery board into his crimson coat and resorting to people-watching. He grinned, shark-like teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Over time, it had become a favorite activity to while away the hours between reapings, and this local area was particularly decadent. A red-light district – he did _love_ that expression – always had something entertaining going on, like one of his guilty-pleasure romance novels. On one corner, a couple couldn't wait to get up the stairs. On another, the complete opposite reaction, a whore giving a customer a piece of her mind over a price offering. It was Theater of the Living, and Grell reveled in it.

Only a bell tolling the hour in the distance pulled him away. "Damn it," he snarled; that impatient couple was about to reach the good part! Ah well; jumping to his feet, Grell took a flying leap to the boarding house across the street, materializing his way in due to the closed window. (Such a hassle!)

A woman was lying crumpled on a bed that looked about a size too small for her tiny figure. She was gasping for air urgently, and failing. Her brow glistened with sweat, and a ruby red trail of blood trickled from her mouth as she coughed intensely.

Grell took out his list, scanning it quickly down to the final name. #104, a Ms. Nellie Droverson, death by consumption; this was it! Summoning his precious chain-saw death scythe, he revved up the motor and took a slice at her, garnering a frightened cry in response. This was typical, of course. Humans couldn't see their Reaper, thus the scythe's cut was a shock. Shortly after that came the "lives flash before their eyes" part, or so it was called by the weaker species. Only Reapers and other supernatural beings could see it for what it was: the Cinematic Record, a film reel archive of the Human's entire lifetime.

Grell didn't pay it much heed, watching more out of necessity unless something really juicy came up. But overall, it was the usual. The girl's parents died; she was forced into poverty, unmarried, and desperate for survival, she resorted to prostitution. Nothing crucial to the world's existence; it was time for her to go. Gathering the last of the Record's reels into his scythe, Grell watched as Ms. Droverson breathed her last and went still. His job here was done. Now to head back to the office and…

A high pitched wail pierced the air. Grell first looked to the window, but it couldn't be coming from outside. The glass panes were locked up tight to keep out the chill. It had to be nearby. His curiosity peaked, and he followed the noise to another small room, admittedly surprised the flat had any additional rooms in the first place. When he reached a door, he pressed his ear against it, listening closely. When he heard it again, there was no mistaking what it was, and his yellow-green eyes softened. Forcing his way inside, his gaze fell on a bassinet, and he raced towards it to take a peek.

Fussing about in tears was a little baby girl, born recently from the looks of her. Grell's mind went back to the Record, but he didn't recall seeing her birth. _Note to self, _he thought, _pay closer attention, and never admit to Will that he's right in saying I don't._

Oh hell, he could check the Record again at the Library later on. His self-proclaimed maternal instinct was kicking in. Allowing the child to see him, Grell smiled at her, careful not to reveal his teeth. He didn't want to frighten the poor darling. As her crying eased, she peered in wonder at the bright red mass of Reaper before her.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Grell whispered, stroking a gloved finger over the baby's cheek. Her two tiny hands grasped it tightly, and guided it towards her mouth to gnaw at gently. The red Reaper could not contain a giggle.

"How very precious you are," he said softly, gazing at her in sadness. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way. Someone will find you…eventually…one day…"

He trailed off. Was that really true? Who would visit a whore and discover the body, let alone care about the baby? A landlord looking for rent would ship the child away to a disgusting orphanage. A customer could stumble in, but what would he want with her? Nothing! Not to mention the dangers he could pose! Grell snarled, picturing some drunk falling over his feet into the flat and finding the infant…

He shook his head, turning his attention back to the baby with his lips pursed in thought. He couldn't…could he? Grell had always wanted to bear a child of his own, but thanks to the itty, bitty problem of being physically male, that was impossible. The only feasible way was to…'adopt.' What harm could it do? No one would think twice about the child of a whore; he already determined that. The baby would be much better off with a loving mother like himself. He could give the baby anything she needed. Oh, yes, he could spoil her to pieces! The thought was _very_ tempting; his heart's desire was right there in front of him. A baby girl of his own to dote on, dress up in pretty things, to cuddle with and rock to sleep every night! It was so perfect, so very easy!

_Except for one thing, and it goes by the name of William T. Spears, _nagged his often unheeded conscience. _He'd give you human life just to have the satisfaction of killing you for even _considering _this!_

Grell pouted. _Will would understand…eventually. Just one look at that face and…!_

_Quit trying to kid yourself. You know you'll be a _more_ literal definition of 'dead man walking.'_

_Uh, wrong_..._'dead _lady_'…_

_Whatever! The point is, this scheme won't work! You'd only be able to hide a Human child in the Reapers' realm for so long before he finds out. Don't do it, for your own sake._

Grell whimpered, scolding himself for choosing _now _to listen to his conscience. But at the distressed sound, the baby left his finger alone and looked up at him. Reaching her arms out, she gave a meek whine of her own, and a cry that Grell's fantasizing mind interpreted as "ma!" That was his undoing. He had to take her with him.

Grell wrapped the baby gently in the soft blankets and gathered her in his arms. He momentarily marveled at how perfectly she fit in his hold, his insides melting into warm, fuzzy feelings as she cooed softly.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," he whispered, "I'll be your new Mummy, and the best one at that! Would you like that, hmm, would you?"

The baby giggled as Grell made his tone sillier, and he smiled broadly at last. When she didn't cry upon seeing that, he chose to take it as a sign. This was meant to be; he had to do this. Will would just have to understand!

…_William's right; you _are _an imbecile._

Slowly, cautiously, Grell peeked around a corner. Thank Death, the office was abandoned, and he could clock out without being seen. If anyone was around, they were hard at work in their cubicles not paying attention to him. True, this would normally upset the flamboyant Reaper, as he loved being the center of attention. But for now, it worked completely in his favor.

"Ms. Grell!" cried a voice behind him, causing Grell to nearly jump out of his skin. But he kept calm at the risk of waking his precious bundle. Using his long coat to cover her, he turned to find Ronald Knox, his youngest coworker and subordinate, carrying a tray of foam cups.

"For crying out loud, Ronnie!" Grell huffed. "No wonder you can't keep a girl for yourself! Scaring a woman like that, how rude! I thought I taught you better!"

"Heh, sorry, senpai," the young Reaper said with a laugh, brushing his two-toned hair away from his boyish face. "I didn't mean to, honest."

"Hmph, I guess I forgive you then," Grell replied skittishly. Looking at a nearby clock, he quickly added, "Oh look at the time, so much to do, must dash!"

But he didn't get far. Ronald was one of the few Reapers at the Dispatch that showed any sincere concern or caring for Grell. The kid was still at an age when having fun and making mischief were a part of his daily after-life, and he looked forward to working an assignment with the outrageous, wild Grell Sutcliff. It made their otherwise depressing work more enjoyable, and Ronald looked up to his superior with admiration. It also drove Will mad, as Ronald was a hard worker as well.

"Honestly, he could be a fine Reaper and move up in the ranks, if only he would apply himself more," the dark-haired administrator would say.

Unfortunately, this didn't help Grell right _now_ since all he wanted to do was get away.

"You ok, Ms. Grell?" Ronald asked, following behind him. "You're a little jumpy." He paused to smirk. "Well, jumpy even for you!"

"I'm fine! Couldn't be better!" Grell replied, far too over-the-top to sound natural. Clearing his throat, he softened his tone. "I just…want to get some paperwork in so I can get home and sleep! It's been such a long, _long _night!" He gave a mock yawn for good measure.

"Now I _know _there's something up," Ronald said, chuckling. "You _want _to do paperwork? What, did Spears promise you a good snogging if you did?"

Grell was about to reply that he was working on making that an incentive when the baby stirred beneath his coat. She started to whimper, which Grell covered with a cough. But his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she clearly made it known that she was…a bit hungry.

"Uh-_ah, _no! No, I – ow!"

Ronald quirked an eyebrow, and stepped closer to pull back the coat. Now his own eyes widened and he covered his mouth to suppress a gasp.

"Shit, a _baby?_" he hissed quietly. "What's a baby doing here!"

"Shut your mouth!" Grell snapped, looking around nervously. "Who else is here?"

"Just me, Eric, and Alan, all working overtime," Ronald explained, unable to hide his disdain for the "O" word.

"What about Will?"

"He left about fifteen minutes ago; higher-ups asked him to help with a big late-night reaping."

Grell exhaled a nervous breath and took one last look around the corridor. When he was sure it was safe, he grabbed a protesting Ronald by the arm and dragged him to the office that they shared. Inside, their colleagues Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries separated quickly, apparently having decided to share some private time during Ronald's coffee run.

Eric turned, prepared to pummel the youngest Reaper. "Knox, haven't you ever heard of…?"

As Grell was no longer hiding his little secret, Eric didn't even have time to finish before he trailed off in shock. Alan's complexion changed color, going from a bright red blush at being caught to a paler shade of white.

"Grell, what is that?" he asked, his soft-spoken voice rising a few unnatural levels.

"It's a sausage, Alan," Grell snapped. "I decided to wrap it up and save it for later." He raced to his bright red desk and began rummaging through drawers. "It's a _baby_, what do you think?" The rummaging proved unsuccessful. "Damn it, must've left it home…"

Eric scowled, unappreciative of Grell's tone towards his partner. "Knox?" he said, taking his miraculously intact coffee from the boy. "Can _you _explain before I wring Miss Prissy's neck over there?"

"Don't look at me!" Ronald replied, handing Alan his tea and taking the last coffee for himself. He raised his hands innocently. "I know as much as you do!"

Eric took a deep breath to cool down and took a sip of his own. What he wouldn't give for a smoke right now, but caffeine would have to suffice. "Alright, Red, speak," he said.

"What do I look like, some kind of dog?"

_More like_ _a bitch, _Eric thought but bit it back, choosing to glare at him instead. He didn't hate Grell; in fact, the dizzy red-head made the office much more interesting. But at present, Eric didn't want to play his games. "Spears may put up with your bull, Sutcliff. But it's late, I'm not him, and I _really_ don't need it right now. Talk, and don't give me some lame ass excuse like 'it followed me home.'"

Grell, in the meantime, had taken to rocking his baby calmly. "I had finished my last reaping, her mother. When I was about to leave, this little one chose to make herself known and cry out for my help…"

"Spare me the dramatics," Eric cut in.

Grell pouted, gazing down at the baby to stop himself from giving Eric the new edition of Grell's Guide to Manners. That would simply be far too messy to clean up. "But it's true! She started to cry, and I couldn't leave her there! It was the red-light district; who knows what would've happened if I hadn't taken her?"

"That was very sweet of you," Alan spoke up, a hand on Eric's arm to calm him. When dealing with Grell Sutcliff, it was sometimes best to be understanding. "But that wasn't your choice to make. What if anyone starts looking for her?"

"Oh, _please_," Grell scoffed. "Her mother was a whore…no, I mean it, literally!" he added seeing the look of surprise on Alan's face at the harsh words. "That was her business. She died of consumption, no evidence to support any funny business or murder. No one's going to summon Scotland Yard for that."

"But if the baby is missing…"

"It won't matter," Grell interrupted softly, stroking the baby's cheek again to soothe her. "Children are nothing but a nuisance to those women. I know…"

The three Reapers fell into silence. There was no arguing that point with Grell. After his involvement in the Jack the Ripper murders, Grell knew firsthand how prostitutes viewed children born from their trysts. These women were given a wonderful gift that he couldn't experience, and they threw it away like it was nothing. True, his retaliation in aiding Madam Red to kill them _may_ have been extreme. But it was fair, a life for an innocent life. No one dared to convince him otherwise.

"This is the least I can do," he mumbled. "This woman was kind enough to keep her baby. It wouldn't be right to abandon the child after that."

More silence. As much as they hated to admit it, he _was _right, in a sense.

"So," Ronald said slowly, "what's its name?"

Eric and Alan glanced at each other, unsure. But ultimately, Alan smiled, and Eric sighed.

"Yeah, we've got to have something to call this kid, right?" he grumbled.

Grell shifted his gaze between the three of them, hopeful. "You mean it? _Really _mean it? You won't tell _anyone _about this?"

"We won't, but _you _have to tell the boss," Eric added.

Alan nodded. "Yes, he will find out somehow. Call it a sixth sense."

"Oh I certainly will~!" Grell squealed with glee. "I promise!" His eyes glazed a bit, a sweet smile turning up the corners of his lips. "It'll be _so _romantic! The most wonderful news a lady could give her husband!"

"Uh, Ms. Grell?" Ronald started, "You and Spears aren't…"

"_Technicality, _Ronnie!" Grell snapped. "Merely a technicality; I'm working on it. Now come see her, the most beautiful baby in the world!"

He pulled back the blankets some, and his three companions gathered round, getting their first real look. Reapers had once been Human, chosen to join the realm after their deaths. Spawning offspring wasn't exactly necessary. It had been a long time since any of them had seen a baby that they weren't assigned to reap.

"You said it was a girl?" Ronald asked. Grell nodded.

"She _is_ very beautiful," Alan added, grinning. "It could be nice, having a little one around."

"Oh definitely, all we need is a mini Sutcliff running through the office," Eric chimed in, rolling his eyes but keeping his tone playful. Alan turned to scold his lover, but quickly stopped when he caught a ghost of a smile on Eric's lips. Grell, however, wasn't so merciful.

"What was that, my precious?" he asked the baby, getting up to chase Eric around the room. "You want to go to Uncle Eric? You _do_!"

Eric backed away, raising his hands in protest. "Cut it out, Sutcliff; I don't do so great with kids!"

But Grell was relentless, cornering Eric and handing the baby over. "That's right, sweetheart! You show the big brute who's going to have him wrapped around her little finger someday!"

Eric awkwardly accepted the little bundle, trying to correctly place his arms. "I hope you don't like your mama too much, love," he said with a sickeningly sweet tone. "Because if she keeps this up, I'm going to strangle her, yes I will!"

Alan smirked. "You know, you look quite handsome with a baby in your arms."

"Don't even go there," Eric warned before letting himself succumb to the baby's charms. "She…is kind of cute though. Been a while since I saw such big beautiful brown eyes like that. Yeah, I think you got yourself a heartbreaker, Sutcliff." The baby giggled, finally making Eric crack a smile as she reached to grab onto his tinted glasses. "Not to mention breaking everything else. Little help here?"

Grell didn't have to be asked twice. "First thing you learn, sweetie: we really need our glasses," he said, plucking them gently from her grasp and returning them to 'Uncle Eric.' "That wasn't very nice, Stella."

"Stella?" Ronald piped in.

"Yes, that's her name," Grell replied, cuddling her. "I think it suits her. Stella Rose Sutcliff."

Ronald nodded. "I like it, cute name for a cute kid."

But Grell was too enamored with her to notice anything else. He stroked her feathery dark locks. "Stella," he murmured, "my little Stell-AH!" He winced, drawing her away some and softly hushing her at the teetering tears. She really was getting hungry. "I'm sorry, darling, but the fact of the matter is that mine don't quite work the same way as your first mummy's."

Eric and Ronald smothered their chuckles, each receiving a smack on the arm from Alan.

"Take her home, Grell," he said kindly. "Poor dear must be starving."

"Indeed," the red Reaper replied, settling Stella on his shoulder to avoid further mishaps. "I have to figure out how to tell 'Papa' anyway."

"If you don't come in tomorrow morning, one of us will be there to reap you!" Eric called, earning the unladylike gesture Grell sent his way before bidding them good night.

"A day's pay says he doesn't come in tomorrow," Eric said quietly, "after Spears kicks him to the couch."

"He'll be lucky if that's all the boss does to him," Ronald added. "I'm in."

They sealed the deal with a handshake while Alan shook his head, returning to his tea and final pieces of paperwork.

"You two are incorrigible."

* * *

><p><em>More to come!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok here is Chapter 2. I don't usually update this quickly, but I couldn't wait. : ) It may be a while until Ch. 3 as I have some decisions I have to make in writing. If you have any escapades you'd like to see with little Stella, leave a review and I'll give them some thought! Feedback is appreciated! (Oh, and if anyone's seen the musical, and Grell's lovely R-Rated ensemble...yeah, that's what I had in mind. XD)_

* * *

><p>The next hour went by in a red whirlwind. Upon returning home, Grell immediately went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. What was a Grim Reaper doing with baby bottles, among other necessities for an infant? "Just in case," would most likely be the answer. "It's best to be prepared!"<p>

After stoking a small blaze in the fireplace, Grell sat down at last with Stella and the bottle, gently holding it to her lips. She fussed a bit, not immediately willing to accept it.

"I know, precious, but this is the best Mummy could do," Grell whispered gently. "Come now, you need to eat."

After a bit more coaxing, Stella finally accepted, slowly at first and then more insistent as she grew accustomed to the strange device.

"That's it, good girl!" Grell said proudly, softly kissing her forehead. "Isn't that better? No more hungry tummies, right?"

Stella was such a delight to watch, and Grell lost himself in the vision. Holding a baby, _his _baby, in his arms, it felt like a dream come true. As she suckled the bottle, her eyes took in her new surroundings with innocent wonder. But they would always return to the red Reaper, her tiny hand reaching up to him. At one point, she succeeded in grabbing the chain of his glasses. But all it took to put an end to that was replacing it with his finger, which she gripped in a surprisingly strong hold.

The bottle was empty a while later, and Grell put it aside as he lifted her carefully to his shoulder to relieve her. Once he had the desired results, he snuggled her in his arms again. Stella's eyes fluttered and she yawned adorably.

"It's alright, get some sleep," Grell encouraged, rising from his seat to bring her upstairs. As she slept against him, he dragged a small cradle into a spare room he had kept for just this occasion. He was determined to decorate it more for a baby girl, in every shade of red, of course! But for now, she'd be comfortable for the night. Covering her with her blanket, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, my Stella; sweet dreams," he said softly, dousing the lamp and leaving the door cracked open a smidge.

Now, to the final difficult piece of the puzzle: William. Ronald had said he was out on a late reaping, and just this once, Grell was grateful for it. His mind was racing with thoughts on how to tell him in such a way that the unyielding Reaper would have no choice but to let Grell keep the baby. What to do, what to do…

oOo

"We appreciate your help, Mr. Spears. It's good to know that deskwork hasn't hindered your abilities. You're still one of the finest additions the Dispatch has to offer."

William T. Spears never let his stoic expression falter, but he stood a bit taller at the praise of his superior. "Thank you, sir," he said with a small bow of respect.

He looked back at the large building, still ablaze in flames. There was nothing more the Reapers could do. All the souls had been collected effortlessly, as no stray Demons lurked about the area. Nonetheless, he liked to make sure.

"Is there anything else I can assist with?"

The older Reaper shook his head. "No, we're done here; go home and get some sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow. The paperwork won't be a walk in the park."

William's eyebrow twitched at the thought, but he nodded. "In that case, good night."

Normally William wouldn't object to a nice walk before heading home. The night was pleasantly cool, and after being so close to a raging fire, the chill was welcome. But materialization travel was faster, and he wanted nothing more than to change and slip into his comfortable bed. God willing, Grell wouldn't be…insistently needy tonight. If he was…

William's hand tightened around his trusted scythe. It wouldn't leave his side until he was sure that Grell was fast asleep and not on the prowl. Their…relationship still felt new, made official after a century of knowing one another. But William wasn't sure if he would ever get used to it. As much as he cared for Grell, the flamboyant red-head's lack of work ethic (or any ethics) continued to cause unneeded stress and infuriation. If Grell wasn't so brilliant at his job when he set his mind to it, William would've dismissed him ages ago. But his division was already short-handed and overworked; losing anyone else would make assignments more difficult. Thus, between his adoration and frustration, William kept Grell on staff and considered it a miracle that he had any sanity left at all.

Making sure no one could see him, William leapt to the rooftops, breathing in the rush of air and enjoying the coolness on his skin, before materializing back to the Realm. In seconds, he was at the stone walk of his home, a welcome sight indeed.

_What I wouldn't give for a day off_, he thought with a sigh, taking delight in the sound of the door clicking shut. But the "_snap!_" of the lock led to the one thing he both loved and feared.

"Hello~ Will~."

William's eyes shut tight as he tried to keep his composure. He turned, but walked right into his lover's embrace. "Not tonight."

Grell pouted, his bottom lip protruding a bit too much to be called 'genuine.' "All I did was say hello," he murmured sweetly, his arms tightening around William's neck as he leaned in to steal a kiss. Thankfully, William knew most of Grell's basic tricks by now and ducked out of the way, allowing the door to become acquainted with his lover instead.

Grell scowled, but didn't admit defeat. Leaning against the door, a sultry look on his face, he purred "Can't a lady welcome her man home from work?"

Taking a seat in his chair, William pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "If I was greeted by one, I might be inclined to agree. But you are certainly not acting like one." He gestured to Grell's favorite red lingerie that he used in his seductive escapades. "A lady wouldn't be caught dead or alive wearing…that. Honestly, I've told you before. That frilly nonsense only succeeds in making you look utterly ridiculous."

"So cold, Will, oh so cold," Grell retaliated, switching tactics. He moved behind the chair, running his hands over the man's shoulders. "But who can blame you? Working so_ hard…_for so _long_…"

Blast it, now _that_ was…pleasant. William tried to fight it, but Grell's feminine hands had continued up to his neck, and he felt a light kiss at his temple. An appreciative groan escaped his lips, thoroughly betraying him when Grell hit a particularly tense spot.

"Damn you," he growled, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Grell giggled softly, once again wrapping his arms around William, this time from behind and nuzzling his cheek. "Come upstairs with me, darling?" he whispered in his ear, very lightly nipping it. "Pretty please?"

"Grell…"

"_Please?"_

William sighed, his voice strained. "I already told you, not tonight. I'm exhausted, and I only have a few hours to devote to sleep."

Grell whimpered, snuggling his cheek against William's shoulder. "But Will~! I haven't seen you all day!"

William turned his head slightly, meeting the sad eyes of his lover. "I can give you an hour, but no funny business," he warned. "Go change into something more appropriate. I'll put another log on the fire and pour us both a glass of wine. I could use one." William kissed him chastely to not encourage his usual behavior. "Will that do?"

Grell smiled, enjoying the rare sweetness. "Deal," he agreed. "I do have something to discuss with you, actually."

"Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Grell gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back; don't miss me too much."

William rolled his eyes, stretching as he stood and headed to the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of Cabernet from the cabinet along with two wine glasses. One of which…had a small speck on it. He sighed in annoyance. Grell may not have been housewife material, but honestly, cleaning a glass was not difficult.

Placing the bottle and the other glass on the table, he brought the offending glass to the sink…where he found a bottle of a different kind. One of those baby bottles Grell foolishly kept in the house. What on earth was that doing in the sink? William picked it up, examining it closely. It looked…recently used, to say the least. His eyes narrowed, William looked at the ceiling as if he could glare at Grell Sutcliff right through it. He took a few steps towards the kitchen entrance, listening closely as he heard the red-head shuffling about upstairs. If he was changing, he _should _be in their bedroom…not across the hall.

As the steps came closer to the staircase, William returned to the table and poured his glass of wine.

"Will~? I'm _waiting!_"

Pocketing the baby bottle, he took his glass and rejoined Grell.

"Patience is a virtue that you would be wise to learn."

Grell smirked. "I never was a virtuous woman, and last I knew, you certainly didn't mind that." He then noticed the solitary glass, and the smirk broadened. "Ooh, Will…are we going to _share_ it?"

"No."

Grell's brow furrowed some in confusion. "Then…?"

"It's mine." William took the baby bottle from his pocket, a frown marring his handsome features. "_This _is yours."

Grell paled momentarily, but he laughed to cover it. "Y-yes, of course it is! You already know I had a few of these lying around!"

"None of which were ever _used_," William interrupted, advancing on him. "You keep these in pristine condition, disturbingly so. There wouldn't be milk in one of them without a reason."

Grell slowly backed away. "Now, Will, I can explain…"

"Indeed, right now would be a good time to start,Sutcliff."

Grell cringed as his back met the wall. "Well, uh…remember that itsy bitsy thing I wanted to talk to you about? This…might have something to do with it."

"Grell…"

Grell pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Wait right here."

William watched as he headed up the stairs, and then moved to his chair. This wasn't boding well, and an insistent inner-voice told him that he should be seated for this one. But he couldn't get comfortable, unnerved by what he feared Grell had done.

"Will?"

Oh no, Grell's voice was meek, a common tone when he had done something wrong. William took a deep breath before he turned. What he saw froze him in place, his fears justified.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is," he said, using every bit of strength to keep his emotions in check.

Grell bit his lip and smiled weakly. "Uh…it's a girl?"

He stepped forward to let his lover see the bundle in his arms. But as he approached, William jumped from his seat and took a few steps back. Grell gulped nervously. "Her name is Stella; don't you want to see her?" Silence. "Will, please say something, anything."

"Where did it come from?"

"_She,_" Grell angrily emphasized, "belonged to my last assignment tonight."

William stared at him blankly. "You took a human child – just like that – and brought it here?"

"That's right."

William stuttered a bit, shaking his head. "Have you…_completely_ lost your mind?"

"Will, please…"

"No!" William snapped. "I know you have your…eccentricities, Grell Sutcliff. I have come to accept them, even defended them to an _extremely_ high degree. But this time, you've gone too far. What were you thinking, takinga baby for your own personal gain, without even thinking of the consequences!"

"She doesn't have anyone else!" Grell retorted. "I had to do _something_ to help her!"

"And you think that raising her in a realm completely unnatural to her kind is going to be beneficial to her!"

"I'll make it work! Don't be so unreasonable!"

William scoffed. "Me? _I'm _being unreasonable?"

"Yes! Don't you understand? This is my chance! I can take care of her, and she needs a mother!"

"_Then _find _her one because I don't see a woman here!_"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and William regretted it instantly. There was no greater way to hurt Grell Sutcliff than to remind him of that single fact that he wasn't physically female. Grell's eyes narrowed dangerously. The only sound in the room was the baby crying, and Grell forced his attention on her in an effort to calm himself as well.

"Grell," William said softly, reaching for him. "I didn't mean…"

Grell smacked the unwelcome affection away. "Do _not _touch me, William," he growled, dark and dangerously low.

William tried to speak again, but Grell would have none of it. The red Reaper blazed up the stairs in a fury, desperately attempting to soothe the infant. William started after him on instinct, but quickly halted. To approach Grell now would be suicide. Thus, William sunk into his chair, head in his hands, and waited long into the night.

William awoke in the same chair a few hours later. A short time before he had to prepare for work, he noted with a groan. He blinked a bit, trying to focus, but his eyes fell on the stairs. Memories from earlier flooded back to him, and made his stomach churn in the process. He had to settle this now, lest his mind remain distracted. There was no telling what Grell would do in an angered state. He was unpredictable like that, and William couldn't spend his day fearing for the lives of the general public.

Climbing the stairs two by two, William looked into the bedroom, but frowned not seeing Grell inside. However, a creaky floorboard across the hall gave away his true location. Opening the other door, the corner of William's mouth twitched, the closest he normally came to a smile. Grell was sound asleep on the floor next to the cradle, and inside that, of course, was the baby…Stella, he called her?

William walked closer, not making a sound. He took a moment to tuck Grell's blanket more comfortably around him, and then peered into the cradle. Stella was beginning to stir, and for a split second, William panicked. The last thing he needed was the child bawling and Grell accusing him of causing her distress.

But…no tears came. Stella fussed, but she didn't cry. William watched with curiosity as she reached for him, babbling. Completely inexperienced with infants, he did the best he could to silence her.

"Shh, hush now," he insisted softly. "Please, quiet down."

But Stella didn't stop, and _now_ tears threatened to fall when she wasn't getting the preferred attention. _Honestly, she is already picking up Grell's habits_, William thought, briefly shaking his head. But with a nervous gulp, he leaned down to awkwardly pick her up.

"Forgive me if this is uncomfortable. I'm not quite accustomed to children."

He held the baby out in front of him, one hand supporting her back, the other her head. "There we are; how is that?"

She waved her arms at him, cooing and babbling, and for the first time in ages, William openly smiled. "Hmm, I suppose you are rather adorable, I'll give you that."

"She's not made of glass," Grell said suddenly, his voice hoarse from waking up. "You won't break her just by touching her."

William blushed upon being seen. "Uh, I…I know that."

Grell stood up, holding out his arms. "Give her to me," he said solemnly, never a tone that suited him. "She's probably hungry."

William did so without question. "How do you-?"

"_Maternal _instinct," Grell interrupted. "Men can feel it too."

With that, he turned on his bare heel and left the room. William wasted no time in following, but he didn't approach right away. He watched with intrigue as Grell went about preparing another bottle, speaking softly to the infant to pass the time. It was extraordinary, really, as though Grell had done this his whole life. The only other time William had seen Grell this genuine and honest was…the night they had first joined as a couple.

Grell froze for a moment, not expecting to see him standing in the doorway. But once the bottle was ready, he angrily brushed passed William and settled on the couch to feed Stella, not saying a word.

William swallowed heavily, going to his chair. "If only…you could be as diligent about your paperwork…"

The only reply was an angry glare. This was no time for jests.

"Grell, please…I apologize. I should not have said what I did."

"It was completely uncalled for," Grell snarled, finally looking at him with tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm not crazy, Will. I know what I am, and how I feel. Aside from you, I've never wanted anything as much as this, to know what it's like to be a mother. It means the world to me, and this may be my only chance." He sniffed, his voice cracking. "She needs me…and I need her."

"I understand, really," William replied softly, kindly. "But we must be realistic about this. She doesn't belong here. This isn't a doll, Grell; she is Human. Put yourself in her position: not having any other children to play with, feeling out of place…not understanding why she's growing older but her mother isn't. She needs more than what we can give her."

Grell sobbed quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head. "Will…please…don't take her away from me."

William adjusted his glasses with a sigh, thinking this through. They couldn't keep her; that much was certain. But Grell wouldn't give in without a fight when he had something he truly wanted.

_Look at yourself, _he thought_, he didn't give up on you. It took him a century, but he succeeded._

…no, he had to be logical about this. At least in their case, William and Grell were of the same kind. They could be immortal together for as long as they wanted. That didn't apply this time. But…maybe…

William took a deep breath. "All right, you win…"

Grell said nothing at first, but then asked hesitantly, "Say what?"

"For _now…_you win," William repeated begrudgingly. "We can keep her-"

"Oh, Will~!" Grell cried, shifting some to face him. "You mean it!"

"Let me finish!" William said impatiently, and Grell's lips sealed shut. "We can keep her here on a proverbial probation period. This will _not _be permanent, do you understand? We have to find her a suitable home amongst Humans when she is older. But, for a while at least, you can keep her. This _is_ when a baby needs a mother the most, after all."

Grell frowned. "What is this, a science experiment? Give a child a puppy and then take it away when the bond is strongest?"

"I have only the child's best interest at heart, I assure you," William replied. Standing firm, he concluded, "That is my condition, Grell. Take it or leave it."

The red Reaper wasn't entirely happy with the idea. But if it meant he could keep Stella, he would agree to anything. Besides, Will _did _say 'when she is _older_.' He didn't specify any particular age. It could be years! Who knows what would happen in that time? He had seen Will with her earlier; he was starting to fall for her already!

Grell smiled, racing towards his lover and sliding into his lap. Gently, for Stella's sake, he pulled William into a one-armed embrace and kissed him softly.

"I'll take it," he murmured, before breaking into a joyous fit of giggles. "Thank you, Will! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

"Hmph," William grumbled. "Now, if you can let me up, I need to get ready for work." He briefly paused before adding, "You can stay home with the baby, just this once. I have seen today's list. Work will be slow, and we can manage."

Grell squealed delightedly, hugging him tightly again. _It is a good thing that we don't necessarily _have _to breathe, _William thought with a scowl.

"Did you hear that Stella?" Grell cooed, carrying her upstairs to change. "You have an entire day with Mummy, all to yourself, since Papa's the most amazing man in the world!"

"Don't press your luck, Grell Sutcliff!" William called. "I'm not her father!"

"We've got to do what's best for Stella, Will~! She needs a mama _and_ a papa!"

William sighed, as he felt another headache coming on. "Honestly…"

* * *

><p><em>More to come!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: You guys are being as spoiled as Stella is XD Again, I can't promise that updates will be quick again, but in the meantime, here's Ch. 3! Thanks to all who have reviewed/alerted/everything! It's very appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Grell shifted from side-to-side, brow scrunched in thought as he looked in the floor-length mirror. "Hmm, I don't know," he mumbled, turning to the cradle nearby. "What do you think? Too much? Not enough?"<p>

Stella's eyes swept over the Reaper, pointing at him and babbling. Grell brought his hand to his neck and nodded.

"You know, I think you're right." He bolted across the room to his dresser and pulled out a jewelry box. Inside, amidst many shiny pieces was a simple red ribbon, a choker that Grell fastened around his neck. "Better?"

Stella giggled, clasping her hands together, and Grell beamed when he looked at the mirror again. The floor-length red dress encased his slender body like a glove. As he poofed the sleeves some, he smiled with satisfaction and tied his hair back to complete the look.

"Mmm, beautiful," he purred, and then returned to the cradle to sweep a happy Stella into his arms. "Right, darling? Isn't Mummy to _die~ _for?"

Stella laughed, clinging to him tightly. He cuddled her for a moment, stroking her dark hair and brought her to the mirror.

"Hmm, yes, two stunning ladies," he whispered, admiring the reflection. Looking a little closer, a pondering look crossed his features. "You know, Stella, you _do _look a lot like your Papa, except for your eyes." He kissed her cheek and sighed. "If only you could make him see that, sweetie. Mummy wants to keep you for as long as she can, and the more good things Papa notices, the better."

Stella cooed, gripping a loose strand of Grell's bright red hair and using it to pull herself against his face. With a smothered laugh, Grell kissed her forehead before drawing her back some.

"But we'll worry about that later, right?" he murmured. "For now, you and I are going to have the best day together. We'll get you some new clothes, things for your room; anything you wish is yours."

O0O0O

A trip to the Human world was a given, as no shop in his own world would have catered to children. For a good portion of the day, Grell had visited every shop in London that sold essentials for a baby before returning to the Realm. (Thank Death for materialization, the only way to travel!)

It was a good thing that Will was at the office, though. Grell was sure that the huge pile of purchases littered about the sitting room would've…irked him to say the least. Fortunately, most of it was a quick put-away effort; little things like clothes, bedding, and quite a number of toys, to name a few. The latter, as expected, was the inevitable result of 'whatever Stella sees, she gets.' Grell couldn't resist. Someone in the universe had seen fit to spoil him with this precious gift, and he fully intended to pass on the love.

Grell tilted his head, scrutinizing the newly formed mountain of stuffed toys and dolls in the corner, right down to the last hair. Only when he was satisfied did he nod and rest Stella against her new, soft collection. The vision was priceless, his sweet little cherub seated amongst a hill of toys.

"Ooh, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up!" He ran quickly to the door, turning back only once. "Wait right there, my sweetling! Mummy will be right back!"

Stella stared, puzzled by the red Reaper's sudden exit. But the long ear of a stuffed bunny caught her attention instead. Grabbing it, she pulled it closer, chewing away. Grell returned moments later, his camera at the ready…and nearly swooning from the sight. Without hesitation, he snapped a photograph, the very instant that Stella looked up at him, brown eyes wide and the bunny's ear in her mouth.

"Perfect~!" Grell cried, putting the camera aside and joining her. "That will be on my desk the minute it's developed and framed! Then I can see my precious whenever I'd like, yes I can!"

He tickled her gently, and was rewarded with a giggle, quite easily his new favorite sound. But when a small yawn escaped her, he couldn't help following suit.

"We can move everything else when Papa comes home," Grell noted, stretching. "I say we take a well-deserved nap. A lady needs her beauty sleep!"

He moved to pick her up, but she kept her grip on the bunny's ear and whined loudly. Grell smiled, picking up the bunny and placing it within her reach. She squealed in delight and held it as tightly as she could while Grell carried them both across the hall. Strategically moving a few pillows on his bed so that she wouldn't fall, he placed Stella down and curled up next to her. She in return clasped her bunny to one side, and then reached for the same strand of Grell's excessively long hair. At last content, Stella closed her eyes and slept soundly.

Grell sighed, grinning, and rested his head next to hers. "Sleep well, precious," he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut.

O0O0O

"Here you go, sir!" Ronald cried, releasing a huge stack of papers onto William's desk. The senior Reaper wouldn't have minded so much – in fact, he was surprised to see any willingly finished paperwork from Knox at all. But the pile was so heavy that the force of it hitting the desk sent sheets of William's own papers scattering.

Ronald winced guiltily at the glare he received. "Oops, sorry."

William sighed, collecting the papers one by one. "It's fine, Knox. If you truly used your mind to think, we would all be in grave danger."

"Heh, good one, boss," Ronald replied, moving in to help. Once all the pages were accounted for, he tried to make amends. "Hey, a few of us are going out for a round after work. Want to join us? It's Friday, you can rest easy!"

"That's very thoughtful of you, but—"

"He will do no such thing!" a shrill screech interrupted from the doorway.

William forced himself to take a breath, identifying the voice easily. "Grell Sutcliff, I do _not _need you answering…for…me…"

He trailed off as he and Ronald both stared wide-eyed at the sight. Grell, still in his dress, pushed a pram straight into the office with little Stella inside.

"We have a child now, Will," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "I won't have you out carousing with the boys every weekend!"

"First of all, it isn't your place to tell me what to do, especially considering that I never spend my free time in such a manner!" William countered. "Secondly…why are we even having this conversation! And what in the world possessed you to come to the office looking like…this?"

Grell released the pram only to hold up his skirt some, twirling for the complete effect. "What, you don't like it?" he asked with a pout.

William paused, debating a gentle way to address the ensemble. "We agreed that the office was _strictly _for _work_. Do as you please elsewhere, but here, we follow every code of conduct to the letter."

Grell smirked. "Hmm, I guess I'll remember that the next time you call me for…"

"_Sutcliff!_"

Ronald, who had moved to keep watch over Stella during the battle, picked her up gently. "Well, kid, these are your parents." He shook his head. "I'm really sorry."

William shot him another glare, which looked quite amusing when mixed with a blush. "You are treading on very thin ice, Knox," he warned. "I can easily arrange some overtime for you if need be."

"Right, shutting my trap now, sir," Ronald quickly replied with a salute.

"Now then, Grell Sutcliff," William began, ever formal while on duty and sitting as his desk again. "What are you doing here?"

Grell stared at him, as if it were obvious. "It's almost time for you to clock out," he said, sliding onto the desk. "I thought it would be a nice surprise if your lady love came to walk you home. Not to mention it gives Stella a chance to see Papa at work."

"She is a baby," William pointed out, dipping his pen in the inkwell. "It's not as if she knows where she is or what is going on." He continued writing. "Anyway, your effort was pointless as I will be here a while longer. These forms can not complete themselves."

Grell crossed his arms with a huff. "You can't be serious! It's Friday night with the weekend ahead! Surely you can leave a teensy bit of paperwork for Monday?"

"That is out of the question."

"How come?"

"Because unlike _you_, Sutcliff, I do not have time to waste."

"Hey!" Grell cried, thoroughly insulted. "You were the one who said I could have the day off!"

"Indeed, which is why I hope you made the most of it." William put the newest paper aside and started the next one. "I expect you back here on Monday morning."

Grell stuttered in protest. "B-But, Will, what about Stella? I can't just leave her at home!"

"That is your concern, not mine. You have the entire weekend to figure it out."

"Then…what about maternity leave?"

William briefly looked up from his work. "Tell me you aren't serious."

"I certainly am!" Grell stated firmly. "As of this moment, I'm taking a leave of absence in order to care for our baby!"

"_Your_ baby," William corrected. "And such a leave is impossible. There isn't any protocol for maternity leave here. We have no reason to reproduce, hence it isn't necessary."

"Then _make _it necessary," Grell snarled.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ronald interrupted, raising his hand like a student.

"What?" both of his superiors snapped.

Ronald recoiled some before trying again. "Well, um…why not…bring her here?" Silence. "Really, we could all help out, right? In-between jobs, we can keep an eye on her, and I know a few ladies in General Affairs who help too. Chicks love little kids, you know."

William shook his head. "No, absolutely—"

"Yes!" Grell cut him off. "It's perfect! I can keep her close by, and know she's in good hands if I have to leave!" He leapt from the desk, racing to Ronald's side to plant a kiss on his cheek. "_That_ is why Ronnie's my favorite! He's positively brilliant~!"

Ronald blushed a bit with a small grin. "Aw, it was nothin'."

"And just where in this so-called brilliant plan does any form of _work_ take place?" William asked, stunned by the lack of intelligence surrounding him. "This is the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association, not a nursery! We have important business to take care of, none of which involves minding a child! The lot of you barely turn in your paperwork on time as it is, _if_ you manage to turn it in at all!"

Grell frowned, but then smiled broadly as if William had agreed from the start. "Well, think of it this way: if we're at the office watching Stella, we have to be doing something else. True, now and then she'll demand attention, need to be fed or changed, _et cetera, et cetera_. But she _is _still a baby, and therefore will be asleep most of the time. What do we do then?" He threw his arms out in a 'ta-da!' pose. "Paperwork! See? It works out splendidly!"

William opened his mouth to instinctively fight back…but in his usual insane way, Grell did have a point. However, on that note, this was Grell Sutcliff and William's entire division they were talking about. The problematic group didn't need to look for trouble; trouble found _them_. Adding a child into the mix would be less than wise, not only giving them more of a shield to hide behind, but also for Stella's sake.

Still…the more William thought about it, the more he realized that this _might _work in his favor. Maybe – just maybe! – seeing how difficult juggling a baby _and _a Reaper's life could be, Grell would reconsider his stance on "motherhood." It wasn't a guarantee; nothing with Grell ever was. But William couldn't let the opportunity get away.

"I suppose…that is a reasonable request," William reluctantly agreed. A logical test or not, it never sat well with him when he surrendered to Grell's scheming so easily.

"Then it's settled!" Grell cried victoriously. "Starting Monday morning, Stella comes to the office with me!"

Aiming for a two-for-two, he attempted, "Now, it _is _Friday night, and we simply _must _have some family time this weekend before getting back to work! Come _on,_ Will, please~?" He sauntered up to his lover and clung tightly to his arm. "I can see it now, a quaint, pretty little picture! The three of us gather around the fireplace. Stella will be nestled in my arms while you read aloud from…oh, one of our books, your choice!"

He paused for dramatic effect with a playful grin. "Then, as the clock tolls the late hour, I'll bring her upstairs and tuck her into bed. That way…you and I…we can spend the night—"

"Whoa, hold it, senpai!" Ronald cried with a look of horror, covering Stella's ears carefully. "_Way _too much information!" He shook his head hard. "Ugh, it's like thinking of your parents…_gyah!_ Bloody hell, that's traumatic!"

"Knox, if you don't get back to work this instant, you won't have time for Friday night plans, I assure you," William warned, irritated.

Ronald nodded, putting Stella back in the pram. "I promise you, kid. Uncle Ron will get you a pair of baby-sized earmuffs. You'll sure need 'em."

"Out!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ronald conceded, raising his hands and heading straight for the door without another word.

As William moved to grab his things, Grell slipped his arms around him from behind. "Don't be so tough on him, Will; he's a sweet boy."

"Oh, indeed, the sweetest," William replied, dripping with sarcasm as he tucked some papers into his attaché. This didn't escape Grell's attention.

"What are you doing with those?"

"If you insist on my leaving now, then I am bringing these home to finish before Monday. They have to get done."

Grell frowned openly. "Fine, but can't you at least put it off until Sunday?"

"Fair enough," William agreed, gesturing him out of the office as he locked up for the night. He clocked out, and moved on ahead, opening the main door courteously for Grell.

"Oh, Will, such a gentleman," the red Reaper murmured with a grin. "It suits you, rare as it is."

William scowled at him indignantly. "I'm not a monster, Grell, and I certainly don't appreciate the implication of cruelty."

"I suggested no such thing!" Grell replied, his eyes wide and innocent as he pushed the pram down the road. Home wasn't too far from the office, and a walk was welcome.

"I'm merely hoping it lasts so that you'll readily agree to help with Stella's room. I still need some things brought upstairs before her bedtime."

William raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Not much," Grell said with a shrug. "Just the bassinet, the dressers, a changing table, a rocking chair…"

William growled under his breath. "Honestly, you are not to do any shopping again without me. I _told _you this was temporary."

"Temporary or not, everything I bought was a necessity!" Grell argued.

"Oh I'm sure," William said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, why would you need my help? Not only could you have materialized it all up the stairs, but you are also quite strong. You swing that blasted chain-saw around on a daily basis as if it was a feather."

Grell pouted. "I just wanted to include you in the process. Is that so wrong?"

William closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "I'm never going to win with you, am I?"

The pout transformed into a grin. "I wouldn't say that. You were a _very_ strong contender the other night. That was a 'win,' if I do say so myself."

"Oh for death's sake, Grell, not in public where everyone can hear!" William snapped, grateful that it was getting dark and no one was around to see him blushing.

Thankfully, they had made it up the walk and inside before the red-head could say anymore. William took in the ornate furniture pieces with a frown. They looked rather expensive, but there would be no arguing with Grell on that. Nothing was too much for darling Stella.

"These three shouldn't be too difficult," he said, indicating the bassinet, table and chair. "But the dresser will have to be materialized. It's far too awkward to get up the staircase, even with the both of us handling it."

Grell nodded. "Let me put Stella upstairs, and then I'll help."

He was true to his word, and moments later, they were heaving the bassinet up first. Only then did William get a good look at the other 'essential' purchases.

"Honestly, Grell, isn't this…a bit _much_, to put it lightly?"

As expected, Grell shook his head with a grin. "Not at all!" He giggled happily. "She already has a favorite toy, a little stuffed bunny! You _must _see her with it, so adorable!" He practically skipped to the closet, pulling out a little red dress, much like his own. "And I can't _wait _to try this on her! Maybe she could wear it Monday. Wouldn't that be the cutest thing? Red-and-Red, right alongside Mummy! What do you think?"

William stared for a moment before letting his mouth twitch. In truth, it was ridiculous and extravagant. But nonetheless, he had a soft spot for Grell's eager enthusiasm. It was one of the things that attracted him to the flamboyant Reaper in the first place. As irritating as Grell Sutcliff was, William could not deny feeling a twinge of joy at his lover's sheer passion for life and carefree nature. There was a time and place for it, a fact that Grell often ignored. But it was contagious, and in his own subtle way, William reveled in it when he could.

"I think…it will look lovely on her," he said quietly. As usual, when faced with a situation that threatened to show emotion, William was at a loss for words. It was a foreign concept to a Reaper, and from what little he remembered of his Human life, he always had difficulties with expressing himself. It wasn't easy to do, but he tried his hardest.

He cleared his throat, changing the subject. "But let's worry about that later. I do not want to spend the night working on this room."

Upon receiving Grell's agreement, they went about completing their task. Even with materialization, the dresser was troublesome. However, with a smidge of extra effort, they finished in no time. Grell, of course, had to be stubborn in placing things just right, but even that didn't take too long. The room wasn't that big to begin with, and though he second-guessed his choices, it soon became a pretty little nursery.

The only thing to interrupt the surreal calm that had fallen upon them was Stella's cries.

"Poor darling must be hungry," Grell cooed, picking her up from the cradle. Stella instinctually headed for the natural source of food, but Grell quickly steered her away. "Indeed, she is!"

William followed him downstairs to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table while Grell prepared a bottle. He didn't have time to relax though as the red Reaper turned a playful grin on him; the one that William's common response to was running, as fast as he could, in the opposite direction.

"What?"

"I think she wants Papa to feed her tonight."

William shook his head. "No."

"Oh, Will, really, it's not that hard!"

"I said no."

Grell frowned, and then shrugged. "Fine, I suppose if you _can't _do it…"

Oh, that did it. Like any man, William had a strong sense of pride, so strong that he would gladly challenge anything that threatened it. Grell knew this, and tended to use the knowledge to his advantage when possible. _Likewise, a typical woman_, William thought, defeated.

Gesturing him to the sitting room, William sat in his chair, holding out his arm in silent command. Grell didn't hesitate to obey, handing Stella over.

"There, that's it," he encouraged, helping his nervous lover get comfortable. "Support her head…yes like that! Very good, Will!"

William brightened at the praise. With a calming breath, he took the bottle and set about his task. Stella, much more accustomed to this method, squealed and hungrily began her meal.

Grell beamed. "She didn't accept it from me that easily the first time, you know," he said softly, purposely stroking William's ego a bit.

William didn't reply, but he didn't suppress a proud smile either. He would blame that on smug competitive nature, but Grell knew the truth. The cold, stoic William T. Spears was once again losing his heart in an inner battle. The first had been to Grell; this one…to a little girl. The moment was too wonderful not to document!

William didn't notice Grell leaving the room, but when he returned with that monstrosity of a camera, William had to object.

"Don't even think about it," he warned with his signature threatening scowl.

Grell simply stuck his tongue out childishly and waited for William to put the empty bottle aside when Stella had finished. Taking the baby only to relieve her, Grell argued, "I want a picture of her with her Papa. I took one for my desk; you need one for yours!"

"For the hundredth time, I am not her-!"

He didn't have time to finish as Grell returned the content child to him. William awkwardly settled her against his chest, where Stella snuggled and cooed happily.

"There, stay just like that!" Grell said, taking the photograph. William kept his stern expression, but Stella babbled with a smile. In a word: perfection.

"Now was that so bad?" Grell asked, putting the camera aside.

William chose not to answer; he started to regret letting his lover keep this child. Grell was getting far too attached, and much as he hated to admit it, William was too. He had to find Stella a home, fast, before letting her go would be too painful.

"So what book did you have in mind?" Grell asked, holding out his arms for the baby.

"What?" William asked, distracted from his thoughts.

Grell smiled. "I wasn't joking earlier. You read by the fire, me holding Stella…?"

"Oh, right." William returned her to him before putting a log in the fireplace and starting a small blaze. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Grell pursed his lips in thought, lightly tapping his chin. Purely dramatic, William knew, as the look often meant he had already made his choice.

"You should read _that _one," he said at last. "I know you kept the only copy, and I think she'd like a story that her Papa inspired."

"But wouldn't it…?"

"She's a baby, Will. The darker details will go right over her head."

_No argument there_, William thought, nodding. He went to a small desk in the corner, unlocking its main drawer. Inside was a stack of papers bound together with string. The whole mass was old and faded. Some of the ink-written words were smudged and running, but overall, it was still quite legible. To anyone else, it would seem a worthless pile of rubbish; to the Reaper, it was a self-proclaimed masterpiece, a treasure very dear to his heart.

Grell smiled, watching him handle it with such care, and he cuddled Stella close. She in turn followed William's every move with wide eyes as he sat in his chair again and began to read.

"'_The Story of Will the Reaper,' _by Thomas Wallis…"

* * *

><p><em>More to come!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A few months later…**

_Thud! _ William winced, rubbing the back of his head after it painfully made the acquaintance of the headboard. But when he reached for his pillow, he was dismayed to find it had disappeared…no, not disappeared; pillows didn't simply vanish into thin air.

He turned towards the large red mass beside him, and sure enough, there was the thief. Grell was…using it to cover his ears?

It was then that William noticed the offending noise. Across the hall, Stella was screaming at the top of her lungs for the hundredth time this evening! He growled under his breath, rubbing his eyes before he grabbed his glasses and slid them on. This had been going on for too long now. Weren't children supposed to sleep through the night after a certain age? Why did Stella have to be the exception?

The over-excessive snoring next to him easily answered that. _Look at who her mother is,_ _the walking exception to every rule._

"Grell?" No answer. "Grell." Still no answer and William scowled furiously. With careful aim, he shoved Grell straight out of bed into a heap on the floor.

"Hey!" the red-head shrieked indignantly. "What the hell was that for!"

William retrieved his pillow and fluffed it some. "The baby is crying."

"Again? Ugh, I've been up with her _four times _already," Grell whined, lifting the sheets to slip back under them. But William was quicker. Summoning his hedge-trimmer scythe, he pointed straight at Grell's throat.

"Sutcliff, it is currently half past four," he snarled. "We have to wake up in precisely two hours. Until then, I would like to enjoy _every_ moment of sleep that I've been _denied _tonight. Now, if you could, kindly shut that child up!"

"For your information, that is _our _child in distress!" Grell challenged. "Would it kill you to help out?"

"Oh, no; _you _brought this upon us and therefore _you_ will put an end to it." William lowered his voice threateningly. "Or else."

"Or else?"

"I've gone without intimacy for over a century. It certainly wouldn't bother me if I had to abstain a bit longer."

Grell's eyes widened. "Are you...cutting me off?"

William released his scythe at last, and pulled the covers around himself. "If that is what it's called, yes, I am." He rested his head comfortably on the pillow and closed his eyes. "I suggest you hurry."

Grell glared at him, his sharp teeth clenching. He reached for William's throat, ready to strangle him, but thought the better of it. "You're so very lucky that you are management level, William. Too many would notice that you're gone."

He could've sworn that he saw the corner of William's lips twitch slightly, but Grell chose to ignore it. There was plenty of time for retaliation later. He really needed his beauty sleep and Stella wasn't calming down. Moving sluggishly across the hall, he yawned, pushed the door open, and went to the bassinet.

"Stella, Stella, Stella," he murmured, shaking his head as he picked her up. "You've been fed. You've been changed. Twice for each, to be exact. What, my love, could you possibly want _now_?"

Stella grasped Grell's nightly braid, pulling herself against to him. Her wailing regressed to whimpering, and she snuggled into his shoulder, much more at ease now that he was present. Reaching up to him, she caught his bottom lip and began to coo.

Grell sighed, taking the little hand and giving it a kiss. "This isn't the time for girl-talk, precious," he whispered, placing her back down in the bassinet. "Mummy's explained this many times. When the sun is sleeping, so are we."

But Stella wouldn't have it. The second he had left, the crying began anew with a vengeance. The door opened once more, and a sleepy-faced Grell trudged his way in to repeat the process. He said nothing this time, only pacing and humming softly to soothe her before he attempted to put her down. She didn't even give him the chance. With a mighty shriek, Stella cried out, "_Da!_"

Grell's eyebrow quirked. He immediately picked her back up, gazing at her thoughtfully. "Did you just…?"

"Da!"

The Reaper's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and he had to restrain himself from celebrating lest he wake the whole neighborhood! Her first word! She had said her very first word…or the closest thing to it, at least…oh, who cares, it sounded like a word! Sure, the only thing better would be if she had said "Ma," but…

His features took on an expression of planning, pondering…scheming. This could be big, so very big! Will was getting more insistent lately that they find Stella a Human home. But while he constantly denied fatherhood, it was obvious that the idea was growing on him and the thought of giving her up was truly difficult. This was sure to tug his heartstrings in favor of keeping her!

Grell's grin broadened. "Alright, sweetheart," he said, grabbing her blanket. "You want to sleep in the big bed, hmm? I think we can manage that."

Stella clung to him tightly, happily babbling the new word repeatedly. Grell smiled, encouraging her softly as he opened the bedroom door. Detecting unwelcome interruption to his rest, William snorted as he awoke.

"What in the world…?" he asked, sitting up and reaching for his glasses again. "What is going on?"

Grell became the very picture of innocence. "Yours isn't a case of 'all looks, no brains,' love; you _are _smarter than that."

"You know what I mean!" William hissed, trying not to yell. "Why is Stella in our room? She needs to sleep as much as we do!"

"I know, I know." Grell cooed at his little bundle of joy. "Poor darling was lonely, right? Yes she was, wouldn't let me leave without her."

"She isn't going to learn any discipline if you keep spoiling her like this," William growled. "Honestly, you need to put your foot down."

Grell pouted, holding Stella cheek-to-cheek. "Aw, look who's being a big stick in the mud," he said, softly whispering the new word in her ear. Stella took the cue, gleefully wanting to show off her new accomplishment.

"Da!"

The room went still momentarily as William took it in. He adjusted his glasses, convinced that they were deceiving him along with his ears. "Come again?"

Grell smiled. "Stella, who's that?" he asked, pointing to William.

Stella waved her hand in the same direction. "Da, da, da!"

Grell giggled in delight. "Very good! Isn't she _brilliant_, Will? She knows her first word _and _her Papa!" He held her out, practically forcing her into William's arms. "Here, take her! Tell her how amazing she is! We have to encourage it so she'll say more!"

William grasped the child tightly to prevent her from falling. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "You can't seriously believe that I didn't see you whisper to her just now. She is mimicking her mother. God forbid, you could point to that demon wretch Michaelis and she would 'say' the same thing."

Interrupting her parents' exchange, Stella successfully grabbed hold of William's rectangular glasses and pulled them away to play with.

"Stella, no; give those back!" he said firmly, determined to be the good example even at a disadvantage. All Reapers were extremely near-sighted, but William's was one of the worst cases. He was nearly blind without his spectacles. He felt for her hand with a sigh, only to hear the glasses drop and clatter lightly on the bed.

"Curse it," he grumbled, reaching around for them. But as he did…he felt a pair of soft, tiny lips touch his cheek, and barely pieced together Stella's outline pulling away from him. Her familiar hand followed, stroking his nose gently.

"Da…"

He stared in what he hoped was her general direction. This was impossible. She was a baby; babies learned from imitation. Stella was simply imitating Grell, wasn't she?

"She can't really…I mean…right?"

Grinning, Grell slipped William's glasses onto the bridge of his nose for him. "You were saying, 'da-da'?"

William frowned, gently returning Stella to Grell. Putting his glasses back on the side table, he turned his back on them and mumbled, "Go to sleep."

Grell giggled softly. He leaned back against his own pillow, resting Stella comfortably against his chest, and sighed happily as he closed his eyes. Another victorious battle won!

O0O0O

"Gah, get this kid away from me!" Eric whined, holding Stella out at arms' length playfully. "I'll never get any work done!"

One desk over, Alan smirked. "As if you ever do," he said, earning a humored snort and high-five from Ronald as the younger Reaper handed him his usual tea.

Eric scowled at them before seating his little charge on his desk. "You, miss," he said, "are a very pretty lady, and I'll have you know that I find those very distracting."

Alan's eyebrow rose a bit. "What pretty ladies have you been looking at?"

Eric smirked, lowering his tinted glasses and gazing suggestively at him over the rim. "I could comment on one I see right now. Mmm-hmm, a hot little number, indeed…but I can't, there's a kid in the room." He barely avoided the paper ball that his 'lady' threw at him.

"Cad," Alan mumbled, hiding a ghost smile by returning to his work.

A promptly opened door stilled the room as William entered, carrying their daily lists. Only Stella's proclamation of "Da!" halted him in his tracks. Blushing at the display in front of his amused staff, William patted her head very gently and cleared his throat.

"If all of you are done, we have work to do," he growled. Eric and Ronald offered expressions of innocence while Alan averted his gaze.

"Slingby, Knox, you each have an assignment in about twenty minutes."

"Sure thing, boss," Ronald acknowledged, taking his list.

Eric groaned, perusing his. "Early risers, you've got to love 'em."

"The first of many," William went on. "Today is exceptionally busy. As we are still short-handed, Sutcliff and I will be out in the field as well."

"Busy, my arse," Eric whispered to his coworkers. "More like Mummy and Daddy Dearest want some alone time, I bet."

"Was that a request for overtime, Slingby?" William snapped. "Really, I'm surrounded by children!"

Eric couldn't resist. "We know, that's why you need the privacy." He raised surrendering hands upon receiving a threatening glare. "That was the last one, I swear!"

William sighed, adjusting his glasses and turning to the one sane Reaper in the office. "Alan Humphries, you are to stay here. There is as much paperwork to be done as there are collections."

Alan nodded, more than happy for some time to rest. The Thorns* had been intense lately, and he needed to take it easy.

"Gladly, sir." He made his way to Eric's desk, gathering Stella in his arms. "Stella can keep me company, right?"

The tiny girl giggled and made a motion of clapping her hands, another recent development.

"Yes, as long as actual work gets done," William warned. "I'll arrange for someone to help you if she fusses too much." He addressed the other two. "Now, let's not waste any more time. Get to work!"

Ronald and Eric gave their usual mock salute, and left to collect their scythes. William moved to follow them, but stopped as Stella called for him.

"Da…?"

He turned at the doorframe, and regretted it instantly as he saw distress take over her features. Shutting the door to ensure privacy, he returned to Alan's desk, stroking Stella's cheek gently.

"Are you alright, sir?" the younger Reaper asked softly.

William sighed, putting on an exasperated façade. "I'm fine."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Alan asked, not letting William protest. "You can speak freely to me. Nobody can hear us, and I won't tell anyone. What's wrong?"

William glanced at him briefly. Alan Humphries was a good man, even in the midst of hardships. He had contracted the Thorns of Death, an incurable disease for a Reaper, right out of the Academy. It gradually took a stronger hold of him on a daily basis, but one couldn't tell if they didn't know. He still worked hard, kept a smile on his face, and lived each day to the fullest. If there was anyone that William could remotely consider a trustworthy friend, it was him.

"I…may have found a home for Stella."

Alan's eyes widened a bit. "You did? How is Grell taking the idea?"

"He doesn't know," William replied quickly. "Not yet, at least."

"Ah, I see," Alan said quietly. "I can't say I envy you having to tell him. But if it's for the best, I'm sure he will understand."

William nodded, absently taking Stella from him and pacing with her. Alan watched the pair, intrigued. William T. Spears was an intimidating man. He ran his division with an iron fist…or attempted to, considering the occasional antics and mishaps. Nonetheless, the majority of the staff cowered under his icy scowl.

But this little girl didn't show a twinge of fear around him. She clutched the lapels on his suit tightly as he soothed her, and fell asleep on his shoulder when he kissed the top of her head.

"How are you handling it, sir?"

William looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"How do you feel about giving Stella up?"

"Wh-what kind of a question is that?" William scoffed. "I've been in complete favor of the idea for months now."

"True, but things have changed. You've spent quite some time with her, caring for her..."

"Don't be foolish, Humphries. I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

Alan shook his head with a gentle chuckle. "Yes you did. You can't fool us, William," he said, breaching the level of manager and employee to remind the senior Reaper that he could be honest. "She is your daughter too, no matter how much you deny it. You love her as much as Grell does."

William averted his gaze, swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't have time for this. There was work to do, and he immediately returned Stella to Alan's care. "I have to go. I'm already behind schedule."

He left without a second glance, hurriedly walking to his office and ignoring the stares he received along the way. Shutting the door behind him, he took a moment to lean against it and pull himself together. He couldn't afford distraction, not only for the sake of his work, but also…because of Grell. If there was anyone that could read him better than Alan had, it was his partner, and William couldn't take any chances.

He walked to his desk to retrieve the Record of the potential candidate he found: Alice Brooks, a kind-hearted widower facing much heartache. She was a middleclass woman, not a noble but far from poverty. A few days ago, William had been assigned to reap the soul of her ailing two-year-old daughter. He was never one to let emotion get the best of him, but having Stella in his life, he couldn't shake the sadness he felt upon seeing the young mother so distraught. The poor woman had lost her husband a year ago, and now her only child was gone as well. In the more recent entries of her Record, William read that she rarely left her room. Her solitary companion was her older sister, Mary, who brought her meals and insisted she keep going.

Closing the book, William tucked it into his desk drawer. He was hoping to bring Grell to Mrs. Brooks' home either in-between assignments or once they had finished. With any luck, he could coax the red Reaper to place Stella into her care. The baby needed a mother, a real Human mother, and Alice could greatly benefit from having someone to care for and fill the empty place in her heart.

_It's for the best, _he mentally repeated over and over. _Yes, only for the best…_

O0O0O

"Will~? If you don't focus, we'll be – gasp! – three seconds too late!"

William shook his head, coming back to reality. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Grell frowned at the dazed tone in his voice. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Will? I'm paying attention, and you're high in the sky? It's a world gone mad!"

"It's nothing. I simply have a lot on my mind."

Grell tilted his head, concern taking hold. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No." He pulled out their list before Grell persisted; personal matters would have to wait. "It's time, let's go."

William took off without another word, leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards their destination, leaving a worried Grell behind. Will had always been quiet and formal on duty, but he was never like this. What was going on? With a sigh, Grell leapt after him, resolved to figure this out later. If he didn't move fast, Will was sure to throw a hissy fit, and that was the last thing either of them needed.

By the time he caught up, the victim was already in the final stages of death. William focused intently on a window across the way through his binoculars. Inside, an old man clutched his chest, gasping for air and collapsing.

Grell summoned his scythe, ready to go, but William suddenly grasped his hand, not taking his eyes off the scene.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Something is in there with him." He handed the binoculars over to Grell. "Do you see it?"

Grell looked at him, puzzled, but gazing through the window, he gasped. Something was slithering around the old man, closer and closer…a snake? It certainly looked like one, but…those eyes…Grell knew what such eyes meant. They were practically glowing a bright fluorescent pink, pupils narrowed into dangerous slits.

"A Demon…"

"Yes," William replied quietly, checking his list again and scanning the area. "The man wasn't marked, and there isn't another human in sight. It must not be contracted." He summoned his own scythe. "We have to get in there now."

Grell revved up his chain-saw. "Whenever you're ready, darling!"

"How perfectly subtle of you," William sighed, shaking his head. Turning a serious gaze on the wild Reaper, he added in warning, "Grell…please, don't be reckless."

Grell smirked. "Am I ever?" he teased. "Now, time's a-wasting! I'm simply _dying~ _to paint the town red with my man at my side!"

* * *

><p><em>* - I doubt most folks need an explanation on the Thorns of Death, but for my outside-the-fandom readers, I'll explain. Grim Reapers are immortal, but they are not invulnerable. Allegedly, there are only two ways to destroy a Reaper: a fatal wound caused by a death scythe or the Thorns of Death. The latter is a Reaper's equivalent of an incurable disease. If a Cinematic Record becomes vengeful and fights back without anyone to stop it, it could embed itself in the Reaper and take the form of thorns. These thorns gradually work their way up the body towards the Reaper's heart region and attack it fatally, ultimately destroying the Reaper. The victim can have brief bouts of pain, ranging in intensity, and how long they survive until the end is uncertain. There is no known cure, but it has been rumored that collecting 1000 pure souls will free the Reaper from the disease, though that has never been proven. For a better example, check out the musical...actually do that no matter what. It's incredibly well done.<em>

_Anyway, cliffhanger yes, which obviously means "More to come!" :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And here's Ch. 5. The worst is over in terms of writers' block, so it should be full speed ahead for here as soon as I have time to write the rest. But here ya go! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Thanks to the chainsaw's roar, the snake snapped to attention the moment William and Grell materialized into the room. William didn't waste time in making the first move. The blade of his hedge-trimmer scythe extended at lightning speed, pinning the snake to the wall by its neck. It spit and writhed, and gradually transfigured into a male human form.<p>

"Reapers, should've known," the Demon hissed, his voice reminiscent of his previous appearance. "This here's a private party; invitation only."

"Is it now? I feel so under-dressed!" Grell whined mockingly.

William tugged on his scythe's grip, tightening the blade. "If anyone is unwelcome, it is you. You have no business here."

The Demon squirmed in discomfort. "We've all got to eat, right? You'd deny a starvin' man his meal?"

The scythe pressed further, forcing him to his knees as he grunted in pain.

"I'm not in the mood for nonsense," William warned, twisting the scythe to throw the wretch to the ground. Retracting the pole, he took out a handkerchief and wiped the blade clean. "Repulsive filth…"

The Demon's eyes glowed fiercely. "Better than some over-glorified peepin' tom!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and taking a flying leap at William. But he stopped in mid-air as the chainsaw's motor revved to life again and held him back.

"Sorry, handsome, but three's a crowd," Grell countered, his grin exuding malice. "While _I_ don't mind experimenting, my Will here is a bit of a prude." He walked the Demon back towards the wall, calling over his shoulder, "Do be a dear and fetch the soul, Will. I've got Lord Reptilian here under control."

The Demon growled, staring him down. But then his gaze fell on William, walking towards the old man's body. It wasn't over yet. He just had to wait for it…wait for the blade to…

_Snip!_

Before the Record could emerge, the Demon kicked Grell away, pounced at the body, and shoved William aside harshly. With the soul in hand once more, he didn't look back as he quickly dashed from the room.

Following his heart's instinct over his mind, Grell raced to William's side instantly. "Will! Are you hurt? Do you need me to…?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Don't just stand there; he's getting away!"

Both Reapers raced to the window urgently. The Demon may have had a sizeable head start, but they were just as fast. Easily clearing two or three rooftops at once, they caught up to him by the time he landed in a grim alley.

"I have a shot!" Grell cried, starting up his chainsaw and stroking it like a treasured pet. He murmured to it softly, "Don't let me down, precious."

With all his might, he threw it hard in the Demon's direction. The spinning blade whirred louder with impending doom. It mixed rather harmoniously with the intended target's screams, plowing messily through his arm. Like an obedient pet, it concluded its journey by lodging upright in the ground, waiting in a bloody heap for its mistress.

Grell skidded to a halt next to the landing sight, pulling it effortlessly from the stone road. "Yes, well done!" he cheered with a victorious laugh, moving to corner the injured Demon yet again and calling over his shoulder to his beloved. "It's your turn, darling~!"

William spared him an eye-roll, focusing instead on the task at hand. Staying a safe distance away, he quickly extended his scythe towards the severed arm and retrieved the soul to extract the Record. When it was securely stored, he relaxed at last.

"We are finished here. Let's go."

"Aw, but I want to play with him a bit more!" Grell whined. He grinned at his prey with frightening glee and pressed the chain-link blade closer to the Demon's throat. "Come on, gorgeous, turn back into a serpent. Your sleek, hooded head would look beautiful over my mantle! And that long, cold body, ooh, I've always wanted to try a whip—_ow!_ Damn it, Will!"

William pulled his scythe back, brushing a strand of Grell's hair from the blade. "No games; we've done what we came to do."

The Demon's eyes narrowed, clearly at the end of his short-fused patience. "You're goin' to regret this, Reaper. You picked the wrong lot to mess with."

Grell quirked an eyebrow. "Hmph, Bassie was right," he scoffed. "Some of you really don't have any intelligence, let alone class. 'Lot' generally implies 'more than one.' Woe is the youth these days, can't even use proper…!"

He couldn't finish as he was shoved from behind in a flash. Once again on the alert, William grabbed his partner and pulled him away safely. Right before their eyes, two more Demons materialized beside their injured comrade; females, most likely succubi.

"I've heard of a meal costing you an arm and a leg, but this is silly!" the younger blond giggled.

The male glowered at her. "Stuff it, Kat! Make yourself useful and fix my arm!"

Kat obeyed without question, holding out her hand and beckoning the limb to come to her. As she stitched it back into place, the other female approached the Reapers. She carried herself like a noble beast (_Rather haughty for a rogue_, William thought.) A devious smirk curled upward about her lips, and her pitch black hair flowed behind her like a cloak.

"What was that you were saying just now?" her sultry voice inquired. "The odds were indeed unevenly stacked, and that wasn't very nice. It seems to me that you fine gentlemen need a lesson in manners."

Grell gave her the once-over, hands on his hips and clearly not impressed. "Gentle-_men_~? Open your eyes, sweetie. This right here is more woman than you'll ever hope to be."

"Ooh, Luci, he told you!" Kat snickered.

William placed a commanding hand on Grell's shoulder as the Succubus' eyes flashed with anger. Such Demons were quite vain, and incurring her wrath was far from wise.

"That's enough, Sutcliff," he snarled quietly. "We don't need any more trouble."

"And yet you have it," the one called Luci interceded, closing in on them. "Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to steal a lady's supper?"

William brought his scythe up defensively. "You are one to talk of thieves, madam," he replied, turning a repulsed nose up at her. It was best to keep matters civil, but using a polite title on a Demoness made bile rise into his throat. "But then again, it takes one to know one."

Luci's lips turned upward into a grin once again as she leaned in to sniff him. "Hmm, ripened a bit over a century perhaps? How _cute_, such big manly words for a little boy!" She ran a long, pointed black nail along his cheek. "But if a man is what you want to be…I could always help you with that."

Grell smacked her hand away, his voice lowered dangerously. "Find yourself another toy, sister; this one's mine."

Luci glanced between the pair, cackling with amusement. "Well, well, isn't _this_ rich? Gingersnap here plays for the ladies' team!" Narrowing her eyes at the red-head, she smirked maliciously. "Don't be jealous, _sweetie_. I'll make an exception this once and offer my…favors, even to a hopeless _freak_ like you."

Grell twitched a bit, every ounce of him screaming to take her down! But he contained himself long enough to face William, so that only his fellow Reaper could see him.

"Get out of here," he whispered.

William's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. Your scythe has the soul; get it back to the Dispatch, fast."

"And what precisely are you planning to do?"

Grell smirked. "Of all people, Will, you should know me best by now. You're always scolding me for being a walking distraction, and I might as well put that to good use. All you have to worry about is getting the soul back to the office. Leave this bitch and her lackeys to me; I'll hold them off_._"

William swallowed nervously. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that his partner was very strong. During their days at the Academy, William had too often fallen victim to Grell's strength. He swore to this day that, after an entire century, he still had back pains from the time Grell had thrown him into a brick wall. But could Sutcliff hold his own against three Demons? He had barely survived facing _one!_ Sebastian Michaelis had been a worthy opponent, and he would've destroyed Grell if William hadn't intervened.

And yet, Grell had a point. William _would_ be the prime target as his scythe contained what these curs were after. He couldn't risk being followed. Rogue Demons without a contract were much more lethal than a collared mutt like the Phantomhive butler. They were unbound to deals, and held no regard for rules or fractured loyalties. They would have to be kept at bay, and if anyone was skilled and/or insane enough to do that, it was Grell Sutcliff.

"I swear, if you aren't back at Dispatch in one hour, I'll-!" William paused, not even wanting to think about that could mean. Setting his expression firm, he softly warned, "I will send out a search party, have them drag you in, and bring every sheet of paperwork that your injuries lead to the infirmary for _you_ to fill out! Everything in your body could be broken, but Heaven help me, you will work overtime for the next millennia! Do you understand?"

Grell smiled, standing on his tip-toes to steal a kiss. "I love you too. Now, go."

As expected, when William vanished, the Demon trio ran forward to stop him, but they were stopped immediately as Grell turned on them, swinging his scythe in a wide arc. The red Reaper smirked, his chuckle low and maniacal.

"I've been on good behavior for far too long," he purred, advancing. "It's been so _long~_ since I've been allowed to come out and play. What do you say, kiddies?"

Luci's eyes narrowed. "Pierce?"

"Yeah?" the male responded, his glare firmly fixed on his prey.

"Give the lady what she wants."

Pierce cracked his knuckles, grinning. "With pleasure."

Grell's gut threatened to burst as he let out a laugh. "Oh, I was hoping it would be you! Catfights are far too messy…heh, not like this _won't _be." The chainsaw motor roared with maddening intensity, as if it had a psychotic mind of its own. "Bring it, big boy!"

Pierce snarled, charging at him head on. But while Grell was prepared to strike at a humanoid being, his chainsaw cut through a mass of black mist, which instantly reformed behind him. He whipped around to strike again, but was caught off guard when he found a gigantic snake head rise up before him. While he was a mere garden snake earlier, Pierce might as well have been a python now! Grell only had a moment to react before Pierce snapped, his fangs narrowly missing.

Taking advantage of the diversion, Kat leapt to pounce. Grell easily threw her aside, but the counterattack didn't faze her. She was on her feet again instantly and charged again. Grell raised his scythe overhead, plunging it downward as she approached. Unfortunately, Kat gripped the blade in both hands, holding it back in defense.

Grell pouted. "Why the bloody hell do you all do that?" he said, gritting his teeth as he forced it towards her. "Resistance is useless! It'll be so much easier if you just be a good girl and _die_~ already!"

Kat tilted her head with a mock thoughtful expression. "Mmm, I don't think so," she said, shoving him away hard and pinning him to the ground on his back. "That pleasure will be yours."

Grell shook his head. "Sorry, sweetheart, this doesn't do anything for me. You're just not my type."

Ever the resourceful fighter, he slammed his head against her, rolling away to quickly assess the situation. The little scoundrels kept bouncing back, and things were getting difficult. Three versus one in a small alley wasn't boasting anything in Grell's favor. Declaring 'escape' his only option, he leapt for the rooftops, but he hadn't counted on Luci being there to greet him. Long, black claws extended, she took a cruel slash at Grell, plummeting him back to the street below.

_Ugh, now _that _hurt_, Grell thought as he went for his scythe. The impact must've left him a bit fuzzy; he couldn't grab it in time before Pierce kicked it out of his reach. With a malevolent chuckle, the Demon changed to his larger snake form again, hissing menacingly. Coiling tightly around Grell, Pierce held him in place as Luci appeared before him.

"Tsk, tsk," she mocked. "After such rough and tough talk, I expected more from you. Guess I was wrong."

"One of many things you were wrong about, my dear," Grell growled, struggling. "That hairstyle does nothing for your plump little face."

_Smack!_ The sensation of palm-against-cheek did little to hurt him, but Luci took great delight in seeing him wince. Gripping his throat, her scowl intensified; her eyes were glowing so brightly, they rivaled the sun.

"No one steals from me without paying for it," she snarled, entangling her nails into the exuberant layers of his red hair and penetrating his skull. "Let's see what you have that is available for the taking."

Grell writhed in pain, trembling as her power surged within him. He knew what was happening; she was…possessing him…he desperately tried to clear his mind…but…memories…so many memories…

"_Take good care of the glasses, hmm? I may not be here to put them on next time…"_

"_Oh I've been watching for quite some time! Thanks to you, the To-Die list for this district is jam-packed! You've made me ever so busy!" _

"_This dress…it's atrocious! So white and frilly and girly! If I have to dress up…why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that will flatter my figure?"_

"_No…you're wrong…I heard her scream…"_

"_Wherefore art thou my sweet love Bassie! Deny thy master, refuse thy spiteful name, and cast your eyes upon me alone!"_

Luci growled in rage; this irritating, idiotic freak! None of this was worth a second glance!

…but wait…no…there was one emitting a powerful force...

"_I understand very well how you feel. I want a baby of my very own too, but there's this teensy little inconvenience of being male…"_

…and, more recently…

"_Don't you worry, sweetheart! I'll be your new Mummy, and the best one at that! Would you like that, hmm? Would you?"_

"_Good night, my Stella…sweet dreams…"_

Yes! That's perfect! Releasing the red-head roughly, Luci commanded Pierce to let him go, taking delight in the harsh _"Thud!" _that Grell made as he collapsed.

"Let the Reapers keep the old man," she ordered her companions. "What good is some decrepit buzzard's soul anyway? It's far too stale and bitter, no taste to it. We don't want that, do we?"

"It's better than nothin'!" Pierce protested.

Kat nodded urgently. "Yeah, Luce, I'm starving!"

The elder Demoness raised a hand to silence them. "Oh come now, would I make you go to bed hungry?"

"Yes," came a unified disgruntled reply.

Luci groaned under her breath, rubbing her temples and forcing herself to stay calm. Idiots, she was surrounded by idiots!

"Not this time," she continued smoothly. She walked slowly, dangerously towards the weakened Grell, picking him up by the collar.

"You believe in deals, don't you, Reaper?" she asked. "Yes, obviously you do, considering what you did to those six broads alongside your former mistress. Fair is fair, a soul for a soul." Her forked, pink tongue caressed her lips as she licked them indulgently. "Mmm, I can taste it now…pure, sweet innocence…so delectable…and it will be _ours_."

Grell's eyes widened. "No…please don't…"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," she whispered, tossing him down again. "We'll be sure to let her know that 'Mummy dear' is the one to thank for the trade."

Grell forced himself up, grunting in pain. "No! I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!"

Luci smirked. "Hmph…too late…"

And with a snap of her fingers, the trio was gone. Grell shuddered as he willed every ounce of his healing powers to fix any damage. He clutched his head tightly to soothe the ache, but it was of little use. Someone might as well have taken a hammer to it. Grabbing hold of his discarded scythe, he slowly materialized, knowing this would be a long trip. But it didn't matter! There would be no stopping Demons set on vengeance; anyone who stood in their way would be destroyed. The lives of everyone he cared for…Will…Stella...

Grell had to return to the Dispatch, and fast. There was simply no other choice.

* * *

><p><em>More to come!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

"Bloody hell, what were we thinkin', comin' here like this?" Pierce grumbled, laying low.

The Demon band had transported to the Dispatch courtyard, and took refuge in the shadows. Night wasn't quite a trustworthy ally. The cover of darkness was beneficial, but the moon betrayed many with its bright glow. Thus, tonight, the building's magnificent architecture unwillingly lent a hand in cloaking the enemy.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Luci asked, her back pressed to a pillar.

"Course I do! But there's plenty of souls back in the East End that aren't guarded by a bunch of blasted Reapers!"

"Oh come off it!" Kat said, poking at his arm. "One teensy cut after that old man caught you slithering around the morgue…"

Pierce smacked her hand away. "I told ya never to bring that up!" He rubbed his scarred limb gingerly. "It really hurt, and that other crackpot's scythe earlier didn't help!"

"Do you two _ever _stop your whining?" Luci growled. Scanning the courtyard, she didn't speak again until she was sure their makeshift hideout hadn't been compromised.

"Inside that office is a soul that promises to be so delicious, so – dare I say it – _heavenly_, that the very idea of passing it up would be a sin, even for the likes of us! A child's soul is pure and unscathed, a delicacy that is best served young before Humans can taint it. The smallest lick can drown a Demon's mind in utter bliss. The Reapers have one, fresh and alive…and I want it, now."

Her two companions were already salivating in silent agreement. Taking this for what it was worth, Luci checked the area one final time. It would be easy enough to get to the door. But once inside, they would need to change tactics, a minor nuisance but not a hassle.

Luci smirked with anticipation, extending her nails into claws. "Well then, shall we?"

O0O0O

Signing the last form atop his large oak desk, William put down his quill pen and leaned his head on his folded hands. Grell's allotted hour was fast approaching, and he still hadn't returned. William knew he shouldn't have left him behind, and now he was stuck doing everything he could to distract himself from worry.

Beside him in the cradle that Grell had brought in, Stella nuzzled into her pillow. William peeked in to see if all was well, and gently tucked her favorite toy bunny closer to her. A soft smile crossed his lips when she cuddled it in her sleep, and he took comfort in having her nearby. But his nerves got the best of him once more, and he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. Wherever Grell was, he had better …

_Beep! Beep! Beep…!_

William startled when the calm was ruined by the low-pitched siren blaring throughout the building.

"Senpai!" Ronald cried throwing the office door open, Eric and Alan not far behind him. "We're in big trouble!"

"Demons…three of 'em," Eric said, trying to catch a breath from running. "They were spotted in the courtyard and managed to get in."

William stood at attention, fully alert. "How many were there? What did they look like?"

"About three, one male and two female," Alan confirmed. "Last I heard, they were seen in the lobby."

_Three…one male…two female… _

William's eyes widened ever so slightly. His leather gloves tightened as he balled his hands into fists at his side. It had to be that same group that he and Grell had encountered earlier. But that meant…

_Grell…_

Eric stepped forward, concerned. "Hey, boss, you alright?"

William barely heard him; his mind was racing. Grell had to be fine; he was strong. William had seen him heal even in the direst of situations. They would find him later in all his dramatic glory: limping, bruised, but with a goofy, reassuring smile.

The question now was what could the Demons want at the Dispatch? William thought over the events from earlier: he and Grell had interrupted them during their hunt for food. But the only souls here were stored securely away out of their reach. A Reaper didn't have the same kind of soul as…

…a Human…Stella…they were here for Stella!

His scythe appeared in his hand suddenly, and his eyes were ablaze with furious determination.

"It is most likely that they will come this way," he said. "I need all of you to listen very closely and follow my instructions to the letter. Humphries, take Stella downstairs to the Records' store room; it's the safest place to hide." He opened a desk drawer and handed him a key card. "This will grant you access to it. Once you are in, lock the door and don't leave until I give the word."

Alan nodded, gathering Stella in his arms and following the command. William turned next to Eric and Ronald. "You two, come with me. We have to find them, and stop them before they get too far."

Two more scythes appeared in their owners' hands from thin air: Eric's large saw and Ronald's lawn-mower. Prepared for danger, the three of them cautiously made their way through the halls. Their particular office was a few floors up; the Demons could've had a decent head start by now…

A low hissing sound stopped William in his tracks. The senior Reaper held out a hand and then brought a finger to his lips to signify silence. They took a step or two more…until a cry of alarm rose up from behind. William and Eric spun around to see Pierce restraining Ronald as Kat was moving in for the kill.

"What is it with you guys and unfair fights?" the petite blond teased as she approached the youngest Reaper. "Three against two? Oh well, guess we'll just have to throw in some of our own rules: pick off the smallest and the weakest first."

Ronald stopped struggling and frowned. "Who're you calling 'small' and 'weak'?" He glanced over her shoulder. "Hello? Anybody gonna help me keep _some _of my dignity?"

Kat hadn't turned completely around in defense before Eric's saw sliced right through her. Pierce threw Ronald aside, running to her, but it was too late. She gasped her last breaths, collapsing to the floor and evaporating into nothingness.

"Is that better, Madam Distress?" Eric asked, lifting Ronald to his feet.

If they hadn't been in the middle of an emergency, Ronald would've been glad to offer some proper retaliation. But he settled on a simple response of "Heh, real funny," instead.

Pierce snarled, charging them, but became reacquainted with the point of William's scythe, holding him at bay.

"There is supposed to be another one of you. Where is she?"

"Tch, like I'd tell you—_gah!_"

Eric withdrew his foot from the Demon's stomach. "He asked you a question, scum! Answer him!"

"I don't know where she is—stop that!" Pierce screamed as the trimmer blade pressed harder against his throat. Gritting his teeth and breathing heavily, he surrendered. "Luci's only here for the kid! She…sent the two of us to clear the place! I really don't know where she went! Now get that thing away from me!"

William withdrew his scythe, looking between his two subordinates. "Get him out of here. I'm going to find the last one."

The two men nodded as he left without another word. But when they moved to grab their captive, he had vanished.

"What the shit?" Eric said, looking around. "Where'd he go?"

Next to him, Ronald was tugging at his sleeve, trembling and pointing. "I-I think I f-found him."

Eric turned, his eyes wide as he took a few steps back. Pierce had once again taken python-sized snake form, looming over them threateningly.

"It had to be a snake," Ronald mumbled, wheeling his scythe backwards. "Demons can change into anything at all, and this one just had to be something cliché like a snake. I hate snakes."

"Oh shut it, will you?" Eric snapped. "I'm trying to think!"

He gripped his saw in both hands, thinking fast. Pierce tauntingly snapped at them, his laughter coming in the form of a sinister hiss. Eric looked briefly over his shoulder to judge how much distance they had left in the hallway. Thankfully, there was plenty.

"Listen," he whispered, "I'll taunt him. You stay behind and get ready. At my signal, start up the motor on your scythe and hold it up in front of you. Not too hard, right?"

Ronald gulped. "Stay behind, motor, hold it up; got it."

Eric nodded, and then smirked at Pierce. "Alright, you bastard, I love a good tease as much as the next bloke, but c'mon, be a man! You want a piece of me? Then come and get it!"

Pierce bared his fangs and slithered off after Eric as the Reaper darted down the hall. Ronald lingered behind, his hand prepped on the pull cord of his mower.

The Cat-and-Mouse game continued with Eric materializing to different spots around the hall. Pierce hissed, spitting angrily as he tried to keep up. When he seemed sufficiently disoriented, Eric appeared behind him, snickering under his breath.

"Ha, typical," he laughed. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but it doesn't take much to throw you off, does it?"

Pierce raised himself up to his fullest snake height, his eyes glowing with fury.

"So I guess I have to make it easy for ya!" Eric mocked. "Let's go, ya big oaf! I'm right here, standing perfectly still! Even a dumbass like you can't miss!"

Pierce didn't hesitate, slithering towards him at high speed. Eric's finger twitched, waiting for the right moment. He sent a look in Ronald's direction, giving a quick nod. Ronald saluted in return, and stood at the ready.

When he was a few feet away, Pierce hissed wildly, and took a flying leap at Eric with his mouth open wide. Eric tightened his grip around his scythe, positioning it quickly like a bat, and took a swing with all his might. Pierce met the wide blade with a "_Smack!_" and the force sent him flying in the opposite direction. Ronald pulled the mower cord and lifted it just in time. The last he saw of the Demon snake was his frightened eyes as it flew headfirst in-between the spinning, deadly blades.

Ronald opened his eyes with a sigh of relief…but frowned in disgust as he wiped Demon blood from his face. "Ugh! And here I thought the Human stuff was bad! Yet another reason why I don't see what Ms. Grell finds appealing about it!"

Eric laughed as he rejoined him, careful not to step on any discarded pieces of snakeskin. "Don't try to figure Sutcliff out; you'll waste your whole after-life doing that." He took a handkerchief from his coat pocket. "Here, clean yourself up; you look even more disgusting than usual."

O0O0O

Alan was glad he had kept the key card that William gave him in an easy-to-reach pocket. Stella had woken up crying, frightened by the unsettled atmosphere that had taken over the Dispatch, and he really didn't want to fish around his coat for the card with her fussing.

"Here, allow me."

Alan whirled around, startling as the card was snatched from his hand and ripped to shreds. Luci smiled sweetly, tossing the torn pieces into the air and burning them to ashes with a single breath.

"Is that easier for you?" she asked. "One less thing to worry about?"

Alan glared at her. "Demons like you…you…you aren't welcome here!"

Luci laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm almost jealous of my minions. Of all people, I get the goody-two-shoes."

"I mean it!" Alan shouted. "Get out!"

"I think not. You see, you have something that I've come to collect as part of a trade."

"You destroyed the card to the store room! You don't have access to any of the Records now! What else could you want?"

The Demoness' eyes narrowed, glowing bright as she grinned maliciously. "You're holding it, fool."

Alan's hold on Stella tightened, shielding her from the creature.

"Tonight, my meal was stolen from me by two of your own," Luci went on. "I've come for my payment. Give me the Human child."

Alan stared her down boldly, turning on his heel and running as fast as he could. Opening the first door he could find – a broom closet – he slammed the door shut, locked it, and leaned against it. On the other side, Luci pounded on it viciously to get in. There wasn't much time before the door risked shattering under her strength. He lit a lantern and placed Stella gently on the floor.

"Stay here, little one," he said soothingly, feeling mildly ridiculous for telling a baby to stay put. Stroking her tear-stained cheek, he swore, "I'll be right back, ok? Everything will be fine."

Standing up, he summoned his scythe – a cleaver at the end of a pole – and materialized his way outside. Gripping his scythe tightly in both hands, he stood defensively in front of the door, amusing the Demoness more.

"You are too adorable!" she teased. "A puny, frail Reaper like you dares to challenge _me_; it's really too bad that I have to kill you. It would've made a wonderful story for you to tell the others, I'm sure." She extended her claws. "Last chance, give her to me now, and I shall go easy on you."

"As long as I'm standing, you won't lay a single finger on that child," he warned.

She smirked. "The hard way, then; so be it."

As expected, Luci made the first move as Alan put up his best defense. He wasn't as skilled a fighter as the others, but like everything else, he gave it his all. Stella had become an important aspect in their lives, Alan spending the most time with her as he was normally confined to the office. If this fight destroyed him, it would certainly not be for nothing.

And then it began: the ache moving up his arm and bursting throughout his body. He was having an attack, a common occurrence when he overexerted himself. His defenses slowed and he clutched his chest, falling to his knees.

_Not now…please, not now!_

Luci sniffed the air to assess the situation. The scents were heavy…pain…anguish…_weakness_. She stalked the fallen Reaper, grabbing his arm forcefully. Pulling up his sleeve, she discovered the Thorns' mark and smiled victoriously.

"Ah, how convenient," she purred, grasping his wrist and digging her claws into him, exuding her dark power. Alan cried out in agony.

"The Thorns have travelled far within you," she whispered into his ear as she roughly released him. "I can feel it. You really don't have much time left if this doesn't kill you first."

Alan panted, moving slowly on all fours before he collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor. Kicking him aside, Luci walked towards the closet, using one of her nails to pick the ridiculously simple lock.

_Shwing-snap!_

Luci shrieked as her hand was stabbed by a stray blade. Her eyes followed the extremely long pole that it was attached to. At the other end, condensing it as he stepped forward, was William. If looks could kill, the Demoness would be burned alive where she stood. He tugged his scythe with only enough force to pull her away from the door.

"Mmm," Luci murmured. "You Reapers really enjoy your pain, don't you?"

"It must be your influence," William countered. "Demons bring out the worst in everyone."

Luci frowned. "First him, and now you with the pathetic come-backs? Hmph, at least your precious Red was more creative."

William snarled, throwing her to the floor. Tearing the scythe from her hand, he stood over her and aimed for her throat. "What did you do to him?"

Luci raised an eyebrow. "Aw, are you worried?"

"WHERE IS HE?" he screamed, forcing her flat against the ground when he pressed further.

She squirmed, delighting in his actions. "Ooh, can't say I blame the little Gingersnap…he certainly knew how to pick a man!"

William drew the scythe back and plunged it towards her, but she was very quick. Rolling out of the way, Luci caught the pole when he tried again. Pulling it from his grasp, she shoved the handle hard at his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. It didn't help when she swung the scythe at his head, and he fell from the impact. He took a breath, ignoring the blood dripping from his hair; that would heal soon enough.

He couldn't even blink before she forced him to his feet by the collar. Taking a flying leap at it, Luci slammed his back against the wall and penetrated his hand into it with his scythe. Not giving him time to pull it out, she bit off one of her nails and used it to do the same to his other hand.

"There," she said, patting his face too roughly. "Now _no _one is in my way."

She glided across the room to the closet again, smiling at her prey seated on the floor helplessly. Licking her lips, Luci reveled in Stella's cries, lifting the child into her arms and carrying her to the center of the room.

"Smile for Daddy, sweetheart," she purred, running a finger over the baby's cheek. The poor girl screeched at the searing touch. "I'm sure he'll want to see one more before you go."

"Leave her alone!" William demanded helplessly. He struggled against his painful restraints, trying to pull them out, but he failed. "Just let her go!"

"Let her go? Are you sure?" she asked, releasing Stella from her grip.

"NO!"

Stella shrieked at the top of her lungs, but Luci caught her at the last second.

"Hmm, maybe not; it's more pleasurable to take a soul when the host is alive to feel it," she snickered.

William scowled at her dangerously. "You filthy cur!"

"Stuff it, Reaper!" Luci cried. "I'm done with the games!" She placed Stella on the ground and circled her. "All of you condemn us for theft when you hypocritically do the same! _You_ stole from _me!_ You _owe _me, and damn it, I will take what is rightfully mine!"

_Stab!_

"Then take this."

Luci's eyes bulged out of her head. Staring down at the large, chained blade protruding from her stomach, she had no choice but to move right along with it as Grell Sutcliff led her away from the baby. Just in time too, as Luci spit up a wave of blood, gasping for air.

"Feeling a little breathless there?" Grell said with a pout. Leaning in close to her ear, he snarled, "Don't worry, it's almost over."

Twisting the chainsaw sideways for added torment, Grell activated the motor, tearing her insides apart. Drawing it from her slowly, he watched her drop to the floor and knelt beside her lifeless body.

"Oh, what was that?" he asked, putting his hand to his ear. "You were still hungry?" He shook his head. "Hmph…too late."

In the middle of the room, little Stella was screaming, reaching for him as he ran to her side. Grell held her close, rocking her gently.

"Sh-sh-sh, Stella, I'm right here," he murmured, his voice choked up. "The mean old witch won't hurt you again; Mummy made sure of that. No one threatens my baby and gets away with it."

"Sutcliff…your assistance would be _greatly _appreciated."

"Oh, Will, I'm sorry!" Grell carried Stella quickly across the room and pulled the makeshift restraints from William's hands. William healed them post-haste, along with the cut on his head, before running a comforting hand over Stella's hair.

"Is she unharmed?"

Grell examined her closely, satisfied by what he saw. "Everything looks intact; she's still a bit shaken up though."

"Understandable. I tried to get to her…and Humphries, he…"

As William trailed off, the younger Reaper coughed heavily.

"Alan!" Grell cried as they ran to him. "Are you ok?"

Alan nodded weakly, trying to get his bearings. "I-I'm…fine…how's…?"

Stella whimpered, practically answering for herself, and Alan grinned as he took her tiny hand in his. It was then that Ronald and Eric found them.

"Shit!" Eric cried, running to his partner's side. "What the hell…what's wrong with you? What were you thinking taking on a Demoness in your-?"

"Eric, calm down," Alan interrupted. "I had to…I couldn't let her hurt Stella."

"What you did was very admirable, Alan Humphries, and you have our utmost gratitude," William said. "I will see to it that this doesn't go unnoticed." He turned to Eric. "Take him to the infirmary, Slingby, quickly."

"Don't have to tell me twice, boss." Eric lifted Alan effortlessly. "Hang on tight, I've got you."

For once, Alan obeyed without a fight. He wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, admittedly cuddling close. After they were gone, William turned to Ronald.

"Knox, I need you to take Stella to my office and keep watch over her. It's late; she needs to sleep, but I don't want her to be alone."

"Yes, sir," Ronald agreed, holding out his arms for her. Grell hesitated, but hugging her softly, he gave in.

Ronald held her protectively, talking to her to keep her calm. Only when he was gone did William pull Grell into an embrace. The red-head smiled, tightening his hold. Even in the darkest times, his Will couldn't show emotion unless it was just the two of them; it was almost cute.

"Don't you ever do something so insane again," William whispered softly. "The thought of losing you…I couldn't…"

Grell nuzzled into his shoulder. "But I'm here now," he replied. Pulling back some, his grin broadened. "It's good to know you missed me, at least."

William cleared his throat, a blush taking over his features. "Yes, well, you were late. Overtime begins tonight."

Grell simply clung to his arm, and the two headed down the various hallways to assess the damage. Unfortunately, the sights that greeted them weren't pleasant. The Demons had swept the building, taking out anyone in their search for Stella. Too many lay injured, needing more than self-healing; others weren't moving at all. Help had been called in to assist the clean-up effort, and the two Reapers joined them without question.

Everyone worked into the wee hours of the morning. It was a heartbreaking task; the brutes had targeted the rookies on instinct. William felt a pang of guilt, seeing many of the students he mentored being carted to the infirmary wing, or worse. He startled when a hand squeezed his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw that it was Grell.

"You're the only one who hasn't taken time to rest," he said. "Come on, you deserve it."

William nodded, giving into the fatigue. The two of them went up to his office, greeted by Stella, who was fussing in her cradle and Ronald, head-on-arms asleep at William's desk. Grell immediately went to Stella while William reclaimed his space.

"Knox!"

Ronald flew out of the chair in surprise. "Wh-what? What is it? What happened?"

"You've slept long enough; go help with the clean-up downstairs."

"Right, boss, I'm on it," Ronald yawned. He walked to the door, stretching, but stopped. "Oh, before I forget, there's a letter on your desk that a pigeon carrier dropped off earlier; looked important."

William nodded his thanks, and then gladly welcomed the comfort of his desk chair. Reaching into a drawer for a letter opener, he opened the envelope.

"Will, no," Grell scolded. "Now isn't the time for work."

"I'll rest easier after I read it," William sighed. Pulling out the note inside, he skimmed it…and his expression fell.

"What is it?"

William looked up at him, grimly. "It certainly didn't take them long. The board of directors wants to see us at the earliest convenience possible."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Longest chapter in the story, wow. It's truly all downhill from here. Ch. 7 has already begun. (I started a scene that I thought I could include here, but it fits better with what's to come.) As always, I thank you for your reviews and feedback! And...more to come. : )_


	7. Chapter 7

Grell fidgeted quietly in the seat next to William, who sent more than a few warning glances his way. But it couldn't be helped. Grell had been in this room too many times to count in recent years, and it still gave him the creeps.

"What do you think they want?" he asked innocently.

William frowned and chose to remain silent at the pointless question. It was Grell's nerves speaking, and thus he tried to be understanding. Nonetheless, he was just as uneasy. For as many times as Grell had been brought before the board, William had been there to defend him, putting his reputation on the line. Thankfully he was skilled at making a convincing case in Grell's favor; hence they still had their jobs. But this time, the outcome was looking bleak, and he was sure that Grell would rather give up his place as a Reaper than face the inevitable.

William turned his gaze to the small window standing between them and the hallway. Outside, Ronald was peeking in, his face anxiously pressed against the glass. Beside him, Eric held a sleeping Stella, his expression betraying as much hopelessness as William was feeling.

But he couldn't dwell on that. At the opposite end of the room, a large door creaked open, and a number of higher managers took their seats along the table. The oldest, Quentin Howsham - the Head of the Reaper Dispatch - sat in the center of the group, his eyes grim and without surprise.

"I am not going to bother with formalities," he began. "Mr. Sutcliff, I hope that you have the decency to understand why you are here."

Grell held his head high, though he looked prepared to run at any given moment. "I have a pretty good idea. But since we all love our protocol, you might as well tell me anyway."

The entire board glared at him, silencing the unwelcome response. Howsham collected his notes, and continued.

"Reaper Grell Sutcliff, it has come to our attention that a few months prior, after completing an assignment, you smuggled a human child into our realm…"

"What do you mean, 'smuggled'?" Grell protested. "There aren't any rules against-!"

"Be quiet," William warned quietly. "You know how this works. You'll have your chance to talk shortly."

Howsham took a calming breath. "While you may have been well intentioned, this has proven to be yet _another_ grave error in judgment. Last night, as a result of said error, the Dispatch lost a number of its workers when three rogue Demons attacked our offices to find the child."

"But Stella had nothing to do with that!" Grell persisted. "She's just a baby!"

"Mr. Sutcliff!" Howsham snapped. "You were the one who insisted on protocol! One more outburst and you will be ejected from this room, forfeiting you chance for defense! Is that clear!"

Grell backed down and nodded. William pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in typical 'I told you so' fashion.

"No, there aren't any regulations against bringing a child here. This is because it should be _common sense._ But as we are all aware, you have never had the reputation of putting that to good use.

"If I may be frank, Mr. Sutcliff, we have attested your urges and misdeeds to…some kind of inner workings beyond your control. You are brilliant in your work; your skill grades at the Academy continue to be unmatched. As long as you were kept in line, we have been more than generous in turning a blind eye.

"However, in this case, it is not as simple as that. Due to your truly selfish desires, our world, our very existence was put in danger. Many were injured or completely destroyed. Therefore, we have no other choice but to protect ourselves from another threat. It is the board's decision that the human child, currently known as Stella Rose Sutcliff, be removed from this Realm, by any means, as soon as possible."

Grell couldn't stand it any longer. Upon hearing the verdict, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched dangerously. Slamming his fist on the table, emitting an audible crack from the force, he glared threateningly at them all.

"She had nothing to do with this," he seethed, his voice low with hostility. "If any Demon wanted to attack us, it would! Had Stella not been here, who's to say that they wouldn't have gone after someone else?"

"They were hungry," William spoke up, calmly. Grell needed the example, and anything the board said would've been a provocation. "They wanted to feed. Stella was the only one of us with a soul, and that put her at the highest risk for their vengeance."

Grell stared at him in disbelief. "Are you…siding with them? You're turning against your own family?"

"It has nothing to do with sides," William told him before addressing his superiors. "I ask that the board permit me to speak."

Howsham nodded. "The floor belongs to you, Mr. Spears."

William nodded his respectful thanks. "As Mr. Sutcliff is under my jurisdiction, I shall oversee the removal of this child."

"Will!"

William ignored the protest. "Let's be logical about this. The decision to attack was made by the Demons alone. Stella _is_ only a baby; it's not as though she called them here. Removing her by extreme methods would be ridiculous." He paused, knowing this wouldn't end well. "I believe that I have…found a suitable home for her amidst her own kind."

The betrayal in Grell's voice was heartbreaking. "You went behind my back?"

"All things taken into consideration, I'm quite certain that this will be the best arrangement for all parties involved."

Howsham nodded without hesitation. "As always, I applaud your efforts. I find this more than acceptable; we expect you to carry out the procedure as soon as possible."

"Of course, I can see to it immediately."

"How could you do this to me?" Grell cried, on the verge of tears.

William swallowed back a wave of emotion. "I do have one more request. No escort will be necessary. This child is…very dear to us both and I would prefer to handle the task personally, tomorrow if possible." He softened his voice a bit. "I've known Grell Sutcliff since we joined the Academy, and never have I seen him as dedicated to something as he has been to Stella. I do not condone his actions, but I believe he deserves these final hours as a means of saying goodbye."

Howsham glanced between the two of them before he nodded. "That is…fair. The child must be settled in a new home no later than tomorrow night. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action. Have I made myself clear?"

Grell said nothing, his expression hell bent on murder. William simply nodded.

"Very well then, we are finished here. You may go."

"Gladly," Grell sneered, heading straight for the door. William closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to take a deep breath before following him. Outside, Grell had practically torn Stella from Eric's grasp and was already storming towards the exit.

William instinctively quickened his steps. "Grell Sutcliff, wait right there!"

The red-head stopped dead in his tracks, but refused to face him when William caught up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have one more day with my daughter," Grell replied. His voice was unnaturally low, quiet…deadly. "I want to enjoy whatever time I have left, alone."

He started to leave again, his raised heels clipping the floor at an irritatingly brisk pace. But this time, William raced in front of him, blocking his path. Grell tightened his hold on Stella, lowering his head so that even his long red hair protected her from any threat.

"Get out of my way, William."

"I asked you a question, and I expect it an answer. Where are you going? Where are you taking her?"

"I really don't see how that is any of your business."

"On the contrary, it is very much my business."

"Well, do tell, as you are so _brilliant _at being _honest_ with me."

Patience was wearing thin on the senior Reaper. "I know how you can be in this state of mind. I've once again put a lot at stake to get you another day. Don't do anything that will make us both regret it."

Grell smirked, forcing a laugh. "Oh yes indeed! As always, Sir William rides in on the white horse of duty to save the day! Poor, pathetic little Grell is _nothing _without him, right?"

"That isn't what I meant, so stop playing the martyr! I understand how you feel, but—!"

"You…understand?" Grell asked, cutting him off. He looked William straight in the eye, the latter admittedly wanting to retreat from the glare. "You understand how _I _feel? You don't have any _idea_ how I feel, not a _damn clue!_"

"Now see here…!"

"_No!_" Grell shouted, struggling to hold back tears. "Not this time! For once, the high-and-mighty William T. Spears is going to listen to _me!_ Don't give me the 'I understand, but' speech! You have been against this from Day One, but I never thought you'd stoop so low by plotting behind my back!"

"You were well aware that I was looking for a home to place her in!" William snapped angrily. "That has been my sole condition from the beginning! As per normal, you ignored it and put yourself before the welfare of this child! Heaven forbid, if Grell Sutcliff doesn't have what he wants, then everyone has to suffer! You can't raise a child when you are nothing more than a child yourself!"

_Smack!_

The sound echoed around them. William suppressed the urge to return the favor, repeating over and over to himself that Grell was upset. Still, the hurt in his eyes rivaled Grell's own, and this time, it was William who walked away. He had had enough. Yes, Stella meant as much to him as she did to Grell, and he wanted nothing but the best for her. For Grell to imply that he didn't care…well, the proverbial knife cut into him deeply at such cruel words.

William entered his office, locking the door behind him and closing the shades. He had given the world too much to gossip about already. Sitting in his chair, he sighed, and rested his head on his desk. Let Grell believe what he wanted for now. There was no reasoning with him in this state.

O0O0O

Before anyone cared to notice, night had fallen upon the Reaper's realm. Grell had locked himself up at home with Stella, moving only when she required feeding or changing. Stella, in turn, seemed puzzled. While she was young, she was so accustomed to Grell's carefree nature, and the change in his mood didn't go unnoticed. Something was wrong. She tugged gently at his hair, gibbering softly to him when his distant eyes met hers.

Grell offered her a half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry, precious; I don't mean to be such a downer. This is our last night together, after all." She laid her head against him, snuggling. "We might as well make the best of it. Knowing your…knowing William, he'll want to take you to your new home first thing tomorrow and be done with it."

Her grip on his shirt tightened, and Grell had to remind himself that it had to be coincidence. She was too young to know that she was leaving them, right? Nevertheless, he indulged the notion and kissed her forehead softly.

"I don't want to give you up, Stella. I hope that someday you understand that, if by some miracle you remember me." He lifted her up, looking at her with a teary smile. "Oh, how I'm going to miss that beautiful face of yours greeting me each day; no ray of sunshine would dare to compete!"

Downstairs, the front door creaked as it opened and shut heavily.

"Da?" Stella called loudly, but Grell hushed her.

Footsteps gradually came up the stairs and stopped outside of the nursery. The doorknob was turned, but when it wouldn't budge, a knock sounded in its place.

"I know you are in there."

Grell kept silent, not moving a muscle.

"Grell Sutcliff, open the door."

He refused.

"Very well," William said after a second pause. "If that is how you are going to be, there isn't much I can do. It is understandable, I suppose, if a little ridiculous." There was a thud, as if he had dropped something. "This is too large to fit under the door. I hope you will at least take a look at it before the night is out. Please don't keep Stella up too late."

Grell winced as he heard their bedroom door shut across the hall, but he composed himself quickly. "It's his own fault," he said to no one in particular. "If…if he had just talked to me about it…"

_You still would've thrown a tantrum._

…_whose side are you on anyway!_

_Enough with the sides, you fool! William was right; there are no sides here! Take a good look at the baby in your arms!_

Stella's tear-stained face gazed up at him as he did so. Holding back emotion when she cried for her "Da," Grell succeeded in soothing her to the point of slumber. The poor darling really did need her rest. Taking a deep breath, he settled her in the bassinet.

_If anyone's side should matter most, it is Stella's, don't you think?_

_I know, but…I've done the best that I could! Doesn't that count for something?_

_Of course it does._

…_then why does the right decision hurt so much?_

_Because you love her, and vice versa. Now…do yourself a favor and see what William left in the hallway for you._

Wiping his eyes, Grell unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open. On the ground was an old, antique-like book. Brow furrowed, he picked it up, and read the first page inside. _Alice Brooks_…had William brought him a Cinematic Record?

Grell examined it closely. It was thin in comparison to the stacks of others he saw on a daily basis. Curiosity getting the best of him, he flipped through the pages to the end. New words were being written by the dozens, and when there wasn't any room left, new blank pages appeared to accommodate them. That could only mean one thing: the Record wasn't complete and this woman was alive.

As if they had a mind of their own, his feet brought him to the rocking chair in the corner. He made himself comfortable, turned back to the first page, and began to read…

O0O0O

Despite taking a personal day, William rose with the sun, a creature of habit and routine to the very end. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. Unsurprisingly, Grell hadn't joined him, and William sighed, preparing himself for the onslaught as he washed and dressed for the day.

When he opened the bedroom door, however, he found the nursery ajar and the book had vanished. Inside, Stella was fast asleep, and Grell was still reading in the chair.

"Is this the woman you wanted to give her to?" the red-head asked, not looking up from the Record.

Considering the fact that Grell was speaking to him a good sign, William proceeded further into the room. "Yes."

"She seems nice, even if she is a bit of a mess right now."

Stella stirred, fussing in the bassinet. Having been denied time with her last night, it was William who picked her up. "Mrs. Brooks has been, as you say, a 'mess' since she lost her daughter," he explained. "I handled the case myself."

"So I read."

"…yes, well…she was a wonderful mother. Her child was very loved and cared for. When the girl fell ill, Mrs. Brooks was willing to pay any price."

"And yet she couldn't save her."

"Sutcliff!"

Grell sighed, closing the book. "Yes, I know, that was uncalled for. I couldn't help myself."

William took pity on him, just this once, and ignored the fact that he didn't seem very apologetic. "Listen, I can…take Stella downstairs and fix a bottle for her. You need to change. The sooner we do this, the better."

Grell finally looked at him, disbelief written clear across his face. "Do you even know _how_ to prepare a bottle?"

"I'm not an idiot," William replied, indignant. "I've seen you do it before; it isn't difficult."

Grell stared at him in debate, but ultimately nodded. Stretching a few aching limbs, he made his way to the toilet and washed quickly. In a rare occurrence, he didn't overdo his make-up, choosing to focus only on the essentials and loosely braided his red locks. His choice attire was a black dress with a bright red sash to keep it from being too dreary.

"Bring her up here when she's finished!" he called, receiving the affirmative from William, who scowled upon rejoining him shortly after.

"Isn't that a bit much?" he asked, gesturing to the ensemble. "This isn't a funeral."

Once again, Grell kept silent as he took Stella and proceeded to dress her. William noted with a twinge of sadness that it was that frilly little red dress that Grell had bought for her months ago.

"I brought the cradle from the office," the senior Reaper said, changing his tone to business. "We can't show ourselves to them, and it's warmer out today."

"Leaving her on a doorstep, how original," Grell scoffed. When she was dressed to his satisfaction, he gathered Stella in his arms again and took a breath. "You carry that then; I'll take my baby."

O0O0O

"Alice! Alice, come quickly!"

The lady in question tiredly looked up from the cup of tea she held. "What is it, Mary?"

"I…I…just come outside! Hurry!"

Alice sighed, placing the cup down and grabbing a wrap on her way to the door. "Really, sister, I know you mean well, but I'm truly not in the mood for…" Her hand flew to her mouth with a gasp as Mary stood up, holding a baby. "Wh-what is going on?"

The older woman panicked, frantic with nerves. "I really don't know! I was about to leave, but when I opened the door, this little one was here crying! How do you make her stop?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, give her here." Alice took the little bundle, softly whispering to settle her down. "There, there, love, hush now."

During the exchange, a note had fallen from the blankets. Mary bent to reach it, and handed it to her sister. "It's addressed to you."

Alice couldn't suppress a smile, a foreign action that was lost to her in past days. "Mary, I may be able to do a great many things, but it's a little difficult to calm a child and open a note at the same time. If you could…?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry! Let's see here…"

_To whom it may concern:_

_It is with much regret that we find ourselves unable to properly care for this child. We hope that you can give her a proper, loving home._

_Anonymous_

_PS: Her name is Stella._

_PPS: Tucked in alongside her is her favorite bunny! Never let her go without it! She loves it so~!_

Both women stared at the correspondence, confused. From Greeting to Post-Postscript, the writing had gradually changed from stiff, black penmanship to loopy curls of red. For the child's sake, they thought, this situation might have been for the better!

"What are you going to do?" Mary asked quietly.

Alice shook her head at the note, but then turned her attention to Stella. She looked so lost, so unsure of what was happening, as if she just wanted her mother. The woman's eyes softened, cuddling the baby and rocking her gently.

"Bring the cradle inside," she said. "I think…I have just the room for it."

From the roof of the house next door, Grell strained to watch as the family disappeared into the house. When the door was shut, his face fell. His baby, his Stella…was gone. William stepped forward to take the initiative, materializing them both back home.

It was there that Grell at last gave way to emotion. He felt his knees buckle, and sobs shook his entire being. William stood by awkwardly, unused to such a display from his lover. In the end, he touched Grell's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Grell swallowed his pride and embraced him tightly, desperately wanting a strong shoulder to cry into.

Stunned, William permitted the action, gently returning it after a moment. "You did the right thing," he murmured, stroking Grell's hair lightly.

"I-I didn't want to…I loved her…so much…"

"I know. I'm…proud of you."

Grell peeked up at him beneath long lashes. "Really?"

"Indeed. Giving her to a new family doesn't discredit what you've done for her, Grell. You have truly given her everything you could: someone to care for her when she needed it most, and now a second chance at a happier life. It took a lot of courage, and I'm very proud of you."

Grell sniffled, resting his head on William's shoulder again. "Thank you, Will."

* * *

><p><em>Believe it or not, we're not done yet. There is an epilogue waiting just around the corner. Also a big thanks to LizluvsSpongebob for the lovely compliment on the fight scenes in Chapter 6. I really didn't think they were working, so it's good to know they did!<em>

_Also of note: that was the most difficult note I've ever had to write. Thank God William is so tactless and blunt! _

_And hence, the norm: more to come!_


	8. Epilogue

_**Many years later…**_

_Winter, the season of death_, the Undertaker thought to himself as his mule-driven cart rolled along the white blanketed streets. A new century this may be, but death was a reliable old friend. Not that he was complaining, of course; far from it! It was good for business!

Pulling back on the reins, he hopped out of the cart in front of his next stop. "This won't take long," he said, giving the old nag a pat and tying her to a post. Moseying up the walk, he pulled his coat tightly around him. The temperature was much too cold even for his taste.

He was spared the trouble of knocking, though, when the door opened and a vicar exited, crossing himself and whispering a silent prayer. The Undertaker smirked as he passed.

"Evening, sir, always a pleasure," he said, as pleasantly as his low, creepy tones could manage.

The stout little man turned up his nose, walking away with a quickened pace. "I can't bring myself to say the same."

The Undertaker cackled under his breath and met a teary-eyed woman at the door. "I believe it's my turn next."

She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and gestured him to the stairs. "Up there, first door on the left."

He gave a nod and went about his way. "Caught pneumonia from Mummy, did she?"

"Yes, she was so insistent on taking care of her. Although I'm…a little glad that my sister went first; it would've destroyed her to lose another child. But…oh, how I wish it could be me instead!"

The Undertaker opened the door, taking a sweeping glance around. "It might be if you follow me in," he said. "It'd be best if I have a little of space while I draw up some measurements."

The woman hesitated but agreed. Shutting the door, the older man walked to the bed where the dying girl lay. Most unfortunate, she sure was a pretty thing. Her lips parted as her breathing grew worse. He didn't bother to greet her; probably had no idea he was there anyway. Thus, pulling out a tape measure, he went about his work.

"The fact that _you're _here surprises me, y'know," he called, undisturbed as William T. Spears stepped forward.

"Contrary to popular belief," he said, desperate to keep his stoic expression set, "I am not some heartless beast."

"Does your lady love know yet?"

The younger Reaper sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the girl's cheek. "No, that is why I took this case. Knox has too big a mouth. Sutcliff…he wouldn't be able to do it without breaking down into a sobbing mess."

The Undertaker shook his head, rolling up the tape. "Some model couple you are, still keeping secrets! You know she'll massacre you when she does hear about it."

William ignored him, focusing on more important matters. The end was near, and it was taking every bit of his strength to go through with this assignment. The girl's panting breaths worsened, graduating to full-blown gasps, and her eyes fluttered open, glazed over with illness. He felt a lump in his throat when she turned to look at him.

"Are…you…Death?"

"Yes."

"Is…al-most…over…?"

His gloved finger touched her lips to silence them. "It is," he replied, unable to keep his voice from shaking. This rush of emotion was too strong for him. This pain and sadness…it was tearing him apart.

"You can…I-I'm…r-ready…"

"Shh, don't speak," he whispered. "Stella Brooks…reaping begins now. I promise to be as gentle as I can."

The death scythe appeared in his trembling hand, and William cursed Grell as he made the incision to extract her Cinematic Record. He cursed him thousand-fold for teaching him love, for bringing a child into their lives all those years ago; Grim Reapers didn't need any of that! William was here to do what he was called upon to do in the after-life, subtly, discreetly, and without feeling!

His jaw clenched as he searched the film reels for any sign of greater importance, any reason at all to let this young woman survive! But there wasn't any. She had lived a happy life, had a good heart inside and a smart head on her shoulders, much like other Humans. As the last reel disappeared into the scythe, William threw it aside, and lowered his head onto folded hands.

"Damn you, Grell Sutcliff…damn you to Hell…"

"I doubt that'd be a punishment for the missus, considering her lust for Demons and all," the Undertaker laughed, ignoring William's glare and walking over to the newly made corpse. "Poor lil' thing…so young too."

"She would've been twenty in a fortnight," William confirmed softly. Catching the strange look the older man gave him, he cleared his throat. "Not that I remember; it was in her file."

"Well, yeah, but I'm still trying to figure out who else besides you still says 'fortnight'! Really, Will, it's the 20th century; get_ with_ it!"

William rose from his place, gathering his scythe with irritation. "I really don't have time for this."

"Don't suppose you do…but there is one more thing that I'm curious about."

"What?"

The Undertaker lifted Stella's one eyelid, lips pursed in thought. "Your lady fair always made such a fuss that she looked just like you," he said. "'Cept for those eyes, o'course…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The old Reaper looked up at him meaningfully. "If I was her father, I'd want to change that. Not to mention, the daughter of Grell Sutcliff…now that'd be interesting…"

O0O0O

Grell leaned over the desk, having already sent papers flying everywhere with his lightning-fast entrance. "_Will~ darling~!_ I came as soon as I got your memo! Please forgive me, I know look positively atrocious. But looking a little disheveled going _into_ the office won't rouse suspicion when I _leave_, hmm?"

William sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Honestly, what have I told you about conduct at the office?"

"The floor is more comfortable than the desk?"

"Sutcliff!"

Grell giggled at the outburst. "I'm _teasing_, love. You're simply too cute when you blush; red does look quite handsome on you."

Yet again, his body had betrayed him, and William did all he could to pull himself together following the embarrassment.

"As usual, if anything is to be done, it falls in my hands to move it along," he sighed. "I have a new assignment for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"A new student has been sent over from the Academy. It was a late enrollment, and they feel it's best for her to receive tutoring in order to catch up."

Grell frowned. "Oh, no, please say you didn't…"

"I most certainly did."

"But Will, I _despise~ _tutoring, mentoring, whatever you want to call it! You and I both know I signed up for that program to be with you!"

"Too late," William replied, checking his watch. "Your new apprentice should be here shortly." He straightened some stray papers on his desk as he openly smirked. "Besides, who better to teach her than the only Triple-A graduate?"

Grell scowled. "I've told you before not to mock me, W—wait…teach 'her'?"

"Indeed, she's the first female student in years to be sent to the Reaper Department instead of General Affairs."

"Hmph."

William looked up from his work, exasperation building at Grell's predictable disappointment. "Is that a problem?"

Grell crossed his arms in a huff. "No, not really; I just don't relish the idea of competition prancing around the office." He picked up Will's shiny nameplate, checking his make-up in the reflection. "What's an older woman like me to do?"

"Remember that one is generally monogamous in a relationship, perhaps?"

Sensing a second chance at conquest, Grell opted for a complete turnaround, clinging tightly to William's arm. "Aw, my Will can be so jealous…"

William rolled his eyes, gradually tuning Grell out as he prattled on. Honestly, what would it take for him to understand that there was a time and place for his antics, and 'at work' was notone of them? Fortunately, a glance at the hallway window became William's saving grace.

"Ah, there she is now," he said, slipping his arm from Grell's grasp. Opening the door, however, revealed a different nuisance.

"…you've got to see it!" Ronald insisted, casually leaning back against the wall as he pulled his typical flirtations on the new intern. "It's a great place to relax after work and…maybe get to know each other?"

The girl smiled shyly. "That sounds nice, actually."

"Unfortunately," William interceded (a bit too harshly, Grell noted), "Mr. Knox has accumulated a sizeable amount of overtime, which will only continue to grow if he doesn't get back to work this instant."

Ronald scratched his head out of nervous habit with a chuckle to match. "Reading ya loud and clear, boss; sorry about that." With a parting smile, he bowed 'gallantly' to her. "Until we meet again, fair lady."

William sighed, rubbing his temple and gesturing the girl inside. "Well, now that the welcoming committee has disbanded, could you step into my office for a moment? There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Of course, Mr. Spears," she said, gracing Grell with a polite smile. "Hello!"

Grell nodded, eyeing his student closely. She was petite and exceptionally pretty; nothing exquisite but far from plain. Her dark hair was tightly braided, and she was dressed in the required black uniform with minor female alterations. She wore a skirt instead of trousers, and in place of a tie was a black silk scarf tied into a bow. Of course, perched daintily upon her nose were the standard-issue glasses that all students received, framing the signature yellow-green Reaper eyes.

"This is Grell Sutcliff," William began. "He—."

"_She_," Grell interceded, "will be mentoring you; the honor is most definitely yours."

William shot him a warning glare, but the girl simply laughed.

"It really is," she said with admiration. "When I told everyone who my tutor was, they couldn't stop talking about you! Your skills are legend at the Academy!"

Grell relaxed into a pleased grin. "I think we're going to get along swimmingly, my dear Ms…I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" She held out her gloved hand. "It's Stella; Stella Brooks."

If there had ever existed a moment when time completely stood still, it was this precise moment for Grell Sutcliff. His eyes widened, lips parting but unable to form speech. How long he stood like that, he couldn't tell you to this day.

"F-Forgive me," he said at last. "I…"

"Ms. Brooks, I think I'm still missing some forms from you," William interrupted. "Could you see if the front desk received them yet?"

"Absolutely," she said, heading for the door. "I'll be right back."

The minute the door clicked shut, Grell turned on William. "If this is some cruel joke…"

"It isn't a joke at all," William said calmly. "I pulled a few strings with the board. The process took longer than usual, which was maddening, but they approved it in the end. She is precisely who she says she is."

"But if she's here then…when did she…?"

"Last week, pneumonia; I admit it, I took the assignment myself. I didn't have the heart to give it to you."

Grell shook his head, still very much in shock. "I hope you know that some small part of me wants to kill you for not saying anything."

William shook his head. "Then you truly are a fool. What kind of surprise would it be if you knew about it?"

Grell broke into a smile, fanning himself when tears formed in his eyes. "Then…it really is her," he said, the information beginning to settle. "My Stella, a Reaper, and I get to teach her."

"You certainly do."

"I guess I can't expect her to remember us, since she was a baby," Grell agreed, mildly disappointed but it passed quickly. "Goodness, how old was she when she died?"

"Almost twenty."

Grell let out a choked laugh, wiping away any mascara lines before they streaked too badly. "She's so grown up, a beautiful young lady."

"Indeed." William lowered his head. "I know it isn't the same as raising her, Grell. But I hope this is…as they say 'second best.'"

Grell lifted his lover's chin, practically glowing with happiness. He gave William a chaste peck on the cheek and embraced him tightly. "Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't romantic, Will."

"No one is ever going to know," William insisted, the blush appearing once more.

"Mmm, even if I can't shout it from the rooftops, this is still the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever done for me…and I love you for it."

"Am I interrupting?"

The pair pulled apart without hesitation when Stella returned, making a mild show of fixing their appearance.

"No, not at all," William reassured, composing himself. "Did, uh…did those forms arrive?"

"Yes, sir!" she said, handing them over. "Here they are."

"Excellent, thank you," he replied, sitting at his desk to work on them. "If all goes well after your final exam, Ms. Brooks, I will see to your immediate transfer to our division. It would be a pleasant change to have _someone _who could obey orders and finish simple tasks."

"Ha! How soon he forgets who was assigned to teach the girl _everything~ _she knows!"

William scowled at him. "Sutcliff…"

"We ladies need to stick together, right?" Grell continued, blatantly ignoring him, "And training begins right now! There are _so~ _many things that stuffy old school won't teach you."

"Sutcliff!"

"I mean, there _are _the basics: glasses, death scythes, sundry expenses;everyone knows about those!" Grell lowered his voice conspiratorially as he whisked Stella towards the door. "But I added in a special little rule of my own, mhm."

"What's that, Mr. Sutcliff?"

"_Ms. _Grell, love," he corrected. "No need for formalities with me!"

"Alright then, Ms. Grell," Stella amended with a grin. "What rule is that?"

Grell looked back at William with a sweet smile. "'If you meet a handsome man, you get a paid holiday, preferably _with _that man."

"Grell Sutcliff, that's _enough!_"

But it was too late. The door had closed, and the poor girl was at the mercy of the red Reaper. William shook his head in despair. Had he done the right thing, or would there truly be a Sutcliff clone running through the office as all had once feared? Only time would tell, and despite his nerves…he looked forward to the days when he would find out.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's conclusion: And so ends the story of Stella, and my very first Kuro-fanfic. I can't thank everyone enough for sticking with me through this. You were all amazing, and I hope you stay tuned to any future work, whatever that may be. Some workshopping friends who knew the ending ahead of time have already agreed to the suggestion of a One-Shot-Only "date" with Ronald and Stella XD So that may happen in the near future.<em>

_Just a quick few final notes on this story though:_

1) _I'm sorry if the Undertaker was out of character referring to Grell in the female sense. I swear I read that somewhere he did most of the time, if only to cater to Grell, or in this case, drive Will crazy. XD Also, yes, I do know what is going on in the manga right now, and thus this is more the anime take on his character. (I'm not fond of the direction the manga is taking him in. I like my creepy, legendary old man. XD)_

2) _Yes I did a little musical tribute there with the Shinigami Rules, adding a small touch of my own XD (20pts if you know the remaining...I think 2 that Grell didn't mention. XD)_

_3) And finally, I do have an online voice acting group that I run called 3DF Productions. Our big projects right now are a TON of Black Butler stuffs, including an adaptation of the anime main story arc, the (currently) only English adaptation of "The Story of Will the Reaper" and a short story "In French" based on the lovely fanfiction of writer, pseudonymical. Thanks to our lovely VA for Grell, I have decided to do an audio version of "For the Love of Stella." I'm also still looking for auditions on the roles of Luci, Kat, and Pierce. If you happen to have a good quality microphone and want to help out, drop me a PM. But really, please, come over to our blog and facebook page if you're interested in hearing that someday soon! 3DF Productions . blog spot . com (Just take out all the spaces.)_

_Anyhoo, thank you again! You have all been wonderful and I appreciate it always. Til next time, Faith out!_


	9. Audio Version is Available!

**3DF PRODUCTIONS**

presents

_**FOR THE LOVE OF STELLA: The Audio Edition**_

3DFProductions . blogspot . com

_[Release Date is 3/23, 8pmEST/5pmPST at the blog; take out the spaces]_

~ Adapted from a fan-fiction by Faith Kelter, based upon characters appearing in the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji series by Yana Toboso.

~ RATING: T (language, some mild content)

~ RUN TIME: 1hr, 44mins

ARTWORK by Simply-Psycho

**CAST**

_(In order of appearance)_

GRELL SUTCLIFF ... Curt Rose

STELLA ... Samantha Ylagan & "Miles Sebastian"

RONALD KNOX ... Vick Valentine

ALAN HUMPHRIES ... Sukisho

ERIC SLINGBY ... Jason Marnocha

QUENTIN HOWSHAM ... Steven C. Phillips

WILLIAM T. SPEARS ... Dylan Spencer

PIERCE ... Erik Copper

KAT ... Pam Larson

LUCI ... Rina Adachi

Grell's CONSCIENCE ... Curt Rose & Faith Kelter

MARY ... Pam Larson

ALICE BROOKS ... Rina Adachi

UNDERTAKER ... James Hall

VICAR ... Curt Rose

**MUSIC**

~ Kuroshitsuji & Kuro II Soundtrack

~ "Piano Bars," Sauver Mallia JRT Music Tele Music BMI SACEM

~ "Nearer my God to Thee," as heard in "Titanic"

~ "Bird," Yuya Matsushita

**SOUND**

~ Various from the anime

**DISCLAIMER:** 3DF is a non-profit voice acting group. We are not associated with Yana Toboso, Square Enix, A-1 Pictures, or FUNimation. The only thing I claim is the story, but it would've been nothing without this great series. We make NO money off of this; this is solely a group of folks who love the series and what we do. Please, show the original sources some love and support. The manga books are available at your local bookstore; the anime is available on DVD and via streaming on must major video websites.


End file.
